Listen to your heart
by mistress-of-kurapika-sama
Summary: The awaited sequel for 'It's never over'.Train comes back as a killing machine.Now,Saya has to bring him back to normal.But,several skilled sweepers & Chrono numbers were turned into killing machines as well.Will Train end up murdering his own love?
1. Another sprinting race

_Hey readers! It has been a long time since my last Black Cat fanfiction, right?_

_Well, here it is! The awaited sequel from my work, '__It's never over'.__ It took me a long time before I could think of how the sequel will be. Reviews are welcome. ü_

* * *

"You're leaving so soon?" Train asked as he wiped his mouth. He and Saya were drinking their favorite milk on the rooftops while watching the bright moon.

Saya looked at her bottled drink and replied, "Well, yes... you see, I've been traveling from town to town as a sweeper. And I never felt like this before when I stayed in this town. I met true friends..." Saya flushed as she continued, "And I met you..."

Train's face turned red and then, he lay down and played the empty bottle with his hands. "Er – don't you want to stay a bit longer? I mean, you enjoyed being here – it's like your – well, home."

"I would like to, but there are painful memories left." Saya said. Her face became serious all of the sudden. She had never been like that. She had always been cheerful. Her expression changed when a cat came towards her to ask for milk. Saya poured her favorite drink until its last drop. The white cat drank from the small container and looked at Saya with its large eyes. Saya pat its head and continued, "There are also good memories. But I think it's better if I travel from one place to another to forget for once that I..." Saya could not say it.

Train touched her lips and grinned, "You don't need to go alone on your travel."

"Do you mean...?" Saya asked cheerfully with her eyes glistening.

"I will send you e-mails, text messages so that you won't feel alone. Just imagine me being there with you all the time." Train laughed.

Saya seemed annoyed that she pointed her Beretta 39R in front of Train's face. "What if I imagine you being dead right now?"

Train ran for his life. Saya came after him and pretended to shoot him. The cat stayed behind and watched the two chasing around. Train jumped from rooftop to rooftop while Saya tagged along.

"Hey, I'm just kidding!" Train panted. "Can we stop running now?"

Saya jumped over him as the two of them fell down from the rooftops.

_WHOA!!_

Train held Saya tight as he landed her safely on the ground. "What were you thinking jumping at me like that?"

Saya laughed. "You were too late when you told me to stop running. So, there! I got you!" Train had not realized that their faces were so close together and he was embracing her tightly. Saya pushed him away quickly. She looked the other way and said, "Well? Aren't you coming along? Are you just going to let me travel alone?"

"Well, I'm still thinking..." Train said.

"You were just frightened when I threatened you." Saya laughed, imitating Train's shocked expression when she pointed her gun at him.

"Humph, I'm not." Train grunted.

"Yes you do." Saya teased him some more. "By the way, there's a prize waiting if you can catch me!"

"Eh? Come back here! I don't want to chase you anymore! I want to get some sleep!" Train yawned. "And if it's another bottle of milk, I'll just give it to my friend cat who is staying at the rooftops."

"No, it's not a bottle of milk." Saya frowned.

Train looked at her strangely and said, "If it's not anything I'm interested, no thanks."

Saya pretended to cry. "I thought you – sniff – have feelings for me, Train-kun – sniff – but I guess everything was just a BIG LIE."

"No, it's not. I do love you." Train said. "But I would like the prize better if it's a goodnight kiss."

"Well, too bad. That's not my price. Save it for some other time, Train-kun." Saya said giving him a stopping sign.

"I'm going to wait for that." Train grinned.

"I'm sure you're interested in the prize that I have in my hands." Saya teased, bringing out the prize. Train's eyes widened. He groped for something beside his pocket and found his gun case empty.

"How did you get that?" Train asked.

"When we were falling, I took it away from your case." Saya said cheerfully.

"Hey, give it back. Come here!" Train said vanishing from Saya's eyes. He appeared at her back.

"Now, you're awake and alert. Let's do some sprinting race." Saya winked at Train. She pushed Train aside and ran for her life, holding Train's precious gun.

From the tallest building, someone was watching Black Cat's every move. He was standing behind the brightness of the moon, his identity hidden. He made an evil grin and spoke with his cold voice, "Have fun, Black Cat while you still can because the next time the two of you meet, you will not be laughing anymore... you will be just like you were before."

_Who is this person, watching Train from afar? Is he Creed, jealous once again of the 'witch' who took away the dark Train? Or is it somebody else? Train's really excited in getting his kiss from Saya. But will Saya permit it? Hmm... What do you think? Will Train let Saya travel alone? Or will he do everything to make her stay?_

* * *

_**Note: I changed my pen name to mistress-of-kurapika-sama. I thought you ought to know because you might think I'm impersonating ReEna-cHaN.**_


	2. Wanted:Unknown

"Hmm... Am I dreaming or what? There is no one to hunt down. All the wanted fliers were taken. I didn't see that one coming. Now, how can we get money? I'm totally hungry!" Sven moaned as his stomach agreed with him.

Eve pointed at the passerby while holding the stuff toy Saya gave her during the festival. "There, an opportunity..."

"Hmm?" Sven said as he looked lazily at the person entering the diner. A familiar-looking lady wearing a pink halter together with a black mini skirt entered. Her pink heart necklace swayed around as she made her way to Sven's and Eve's table. She sat down next to Sven and placed a folder in front of his face. "What's this, Rin?"

"Read it. It's something I want the three – oh, I mean, the two of you to do." Rin said as she fixed her short hair. "Besides, you need money, right?"

Sven looked at her weirdly and then, opened the folder containing the list of the missing persons. No, they are not ordinary persons for some of them are included in Chrono numbers, Sweeper Alliance, and Apostles of the stars. Rin cleared her throat and said, "No one has been identified to be the mastermind of all these sudden disappearance. But some witnesses have told me that they have seen these missing persons after the disappearance."

"What? Where?" Sven asked with his eyes fixed on Rin.

"To the place where they usually hang out," Rin lowered her voice and continued, "They were not considered yet as 'missing' since witnesses have seen them, but..."

"Eh? Are you sure they're missing? If they've come back, then, there's no need to worry about." Sven said.

"That's what we need to worry about!" Rin said abruptly as she slammed her hands on the table. Sven moved away and hid behind Eve. "Don't you think it's odd that they vanish and then, they come back as – well, something wrong with them?"

"Like what?" Eve asked. She looked at Rin, she was eager to hear what she was going to say next.

"Like they're doing things they don't usually do." Rin said. "I mean, some of them considered killing as work but not all of them! The media did not report it yet since it may cause the people to panic. Some of the very important persons were found threatened by them and then, murdered later on."

"Oho! I'm not surprised. Chrono numbers and some of the Apostles were known to do those kinds of dirty trick." Sven pointed out, finally coming out from Eve's back.

"What do you want us to do?" Eve asked calmly.

"Keep trail of those so-called 'missing' people and find out who they work for. I had a feeling they are not alone. Someone's behind this and we're going to find that out." Rin said as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Sven asked.

"To find Train," Rin said. "I'm sure that he and Saya would like to help us as well."

"A – A – AT – CHOO!" Train sneezed. "Sheesh, I wonder if Sven, Eve and Rin are talking about me."

Saya giggled. "I'm sure they are. So, Train-kun, did you give up already? Aren't you going to take Hades away from me?" She threw it in the air and then, Train quickly grabbed it. "Hey! That's not fair!"

Train stuck his tongue out and said, "And when is stealing is fair? Remember that you took it away from me without my permission. So there, we're both fair."

"Humph..." Saya grunted as she walked away. She balanced her footsteps as she jumped from one rooftop from another.

"Hey, where are you going?" Train said standing up.

"I'm not telling you! Bleh!" Saya looked back and stuck out her tongue and then, she jumped downwards. Train tagged along and kept his Hades safe back to his case. Then, on their way to find breakfast, they come across Rin.

Rin grabbed Train and then, Train grabbed Saya by the arms. She told them what she told Sven and Eve as quickly as possible. Train noticed that she looked a bit restless. "Probably you're worried about someone..."

"I'm not!" Rin exclaimed, avoiding the judging eyes around her. "Anyway, I am in a hurry. I have to get to the place where the last V.I.P. was murdered. There might be a clue to who's behind this mess."

"Okay, then. We'll help. Don't worry." Train said as he patted Rin's back.

"I'm not worried about someone in the Chrono numbers!" Rin said abruptly and then, she covered her lips.

Train eyed her and grinned, "Who said you're worried about someone who belongs to the Chrono Numbers? We'll gather information as well. Catch you guys later!"

"Train-kun, matte!" Saya said as she kept paced with Train and left Rin.

Rin went to the dark corner of the streets and then, slowly, a portal appeared on the ground and a girl with a long carnation pink hair appeared. Rin grinned as her body changed from head to foot. Her hair changed into a black spiky hair and her eyes turned into cold azure eyes. And then, her body became of a man until the last part of his body. The young man looked down on the real Rin whose hands and feet were fastened with shackles. Her mouth was covered with a packaging tape. "Now, that's more like it." the voice spoke, "It's really hard for me to impersonate somebody else. Anyway, we have to go now, Porta."

"What are we going to do to her? Should I get rid of her?" Porta asked emotionless.

"No, no," the man said. "We'll take her along with us. She will be useful when the time comes."

Rin shook her head as the man came closer to her. She struggled as he carried her inside the portal.

_SCREECH!_

Saya looked at the diner nearby and felt her stomach grumble. "TRAIN-KUN, YOU GO AHEAD! I'M REALLY HUNGRY, I COULD EAT A HORSE! TAKE CARE!"

"Wha-?" Train turned around and saw Saya waving goodbye at him. "Be sure to catch up okay? You should take care of yourself as well!"

Saya grinned as she turned her back and entered the diner. What the two of them did not know, is that it was their last meeting as lovers and the next time they meet it will be...


	3. The Missing Cat

_Sorry if it took for me a long time to update. I've been writing two stories in here and it's not that easy to think of the next interesting chapter for both of them. Anyway, thanks for being patient... _

Train was jumping from one rooftop to another as he searched for clues for the missing people. Then, he spotted someone familiar wondering around the dark corner of the place. The girl was wearing a Japanese school uniform and she was eating her favorite food, an ice Popsicle. He jumped down and said, "Kyoko what are you doing in a place like this?"

"Black Cat? Oh, my Black Cat! I miss you so much! Why haven't you called me?" Kyoko said dramatically as she jumped over him and embraced him tightly. She tried to kiss her Black Cat but Train pushed her away. She did not let go of Train, instead, she threw her Popsicle away and blew a small fire near Train's neck. The red collar was half burnt as it fell down on the ground.

"What are you doing? The little princess gave that to me!" Train exclaimed as he moved away from Kyoko. He tried to pick his red collar but Kyoko blew another one, this time it was a flamethrower. "What's got into you?"

"Nothing, really," Kyoko laughed as she slowly disappeared from Train's sight. Train was about to pick his collar up when he heard familiar footsteps running towards him. Suddenly, something fired and it hit Train's red collar away. Train looked who it was. It was a girl. She was wearing a white yukata and was holding a familiar gun on her right hand. Train looked at his case; his Hades disappeared!

"What are you doing in here, Saya? I thought you had breakfast?" Train asked. But at the back of his mind, he knew it was not Saya.

"I did." Saya replied cheerfully. "And after that, I followed you in here. How about it, Train-kun? Aren't you going to take your gun away from me just like you did earlier?"

"Stop pretending to be her! Who are you anyway?" Train said abruptly.

Saya frowned as she slowly disappeared from the darkness. Train was about to pick again his collar when he felt something sharp pointing at his nape. A voice came from behind. "Train Heartnet, it's been a long time since I've seen you."

Train disappeared all of the sudden and appeared at the back of the opponent. As his opponent turned around to face him, he was astonished to find out who it was. This time, it was the captain of the Chrono Numbers, Sephiria. She was about to slash him when Train slipped and fell on the ground... no, it was not a ground. He fell on something endless. It was a portal. Then, he saw his Hades fall with him as well. He heard a voice telling someone, "Porta, let's go."

Saya was having a nice breakfast at the diner. She was about to drink her bottle of milk when it slipped through her hands. The bottle fell on the ground and broke into pieces. Saya looked at the spilled milk on the ground and thought, _Could it be..._ she had a strange feeling inside. _That I'm starting to feel weak because I'm skipping between meals?_ But the truth is something was happening to her Train without her knowledge.

"Oh, can I have another bottle of milk please? I spilled mine." Saya said. "Hmm... Let's see..." She dialed Train's number as she waited for her drink to arrive. There was no respond. "Train-kun, why are you not responding?"

Saya drank the milk until the very lost drop and then, she left. She used the tracker of her cell phone to trace Train's location. When she arrived at the place, she walked around to see where Train was. Then, she noticed something glinting at the dark corner of the street. She followed it and saw a familiar red collar; beside it was Train's cell phone. _Eh? Train-kun would never leave his things like this! And what happened to his favorite collar? It got burned! I'll keep it in case he looks for it. Looks like I'll buy him another red collar to replace the burnt one._ Saya thought. She was about to leave the place when she noticed a dark red spot near Train's cell phone. She wiped the blood and opened Train's cell phone. A voice message was recorded. It was Train's voice. _Saya, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. You – _the message was cut. Another voice message came in. _Take care of yourself. I – _the message was cut once again. This time, there wasn't any voice message that continued it. Saya held Train's red collar and cell phone tight.

The last message was supposed to be, _I love you._

* * *


	4. Kurai & Porta

__

Correction: Umm... Sephiria was wrong-spelled in my last chapter. It was spelled out like this: Sepphiria. Sorry about that.

_By the way, thanks for KyoxSakiFan, Akami-san and YutakaSatoe for leaving their reviews. I really appreciate it. Thanks also for YutakaSatoe for correcting my mistakes. _

* * *

Train woke up with a start. _Where am I? _He scratched his huge cat-like eyes and looked around the place. He seemed to be inside a prison cell. It was made of bricks and metal bars. The bars were not ordinary. Train aimed his Hades and fired it into the bar. The bullet melted before it even reached it.

"It's useless, _Black Cat._" a voice spoke inside the dark. Train looked behind and saw Louise, _(He is in my previous work, 'It's never over'. If you forgot him then I suggest you read it again.) _one of the Yin and Yang twins. Train noticed that Louise's arms were covered with blood. He looked at the other prisoners; he saw Leon and Charden of the Apostles of the Stars. Leon had an injury in his right feet while Charden's sunglasses were broken. On the opposite prison cell, Train saw the captain of the Chrono Numbers, the real Sephiria and his friend and co-sweeper, Rin. The two girls were unconscious.

"What are you doing in here?" Train asked them.

"We're supposed to be asking you the same question." Louise and Leon replied.

"Looks like even the great _Black Cat_ could not escape to someone like _**him.**_" Charden mumbled.

Train became chibi and laughed timidly. His opponent was unknown. And because of this opponent he lost his precious red collar and cell phone. _Saya, I hope you're fine. Please don't find me. You would only put your life in danger. _Train thought as he held his Hades tight. Someone was coming; he could feel it.

The man walked towards them. He had a mask that had a happy face. His eyes were like Train's, back when he was still a merciless assassin. He was wearing a navy blue tuxedo and he seemed to be as tall as Creed. "Well, well, I could not believe my eyes! I've caught the famous ex-Chrono Number 13 and the captain of the Chrono Numbers, two members of the Apostles of the Stars, one of the Yin and Yang twins and a sweeper." the voice echoed with laughter. "I've got more to catch. Let me see my list... Oh! Lin Shaolee, another Chrono Number; Creed Diskenth and Kyoko, from Apostles of the Stars; Lucy, the twin of Louise; the child nanomachine named Eve and the sweeper who resurrected from the dead..." The man looked at Train's reaction. He was holding his Hades tight in his hands with gritted teeth. "Saya Minatsuki..."

As soon as Train heard him mention his beloved's name, he quickly fired his Hades. He knew the bullet could not pass thru but to his astonishment, a wind was pushing the bullet outside. It was Leon's doing. Train grinned at the kid and then, looked back at his bullet. Charden used his 'Blood' to push the wind and the bullet outside the barrier. Then, it was Louise's turn. He looked at the bullet and used his telekinesis to push it with all his might. Bit by bit, their powers altogether passed thru the barrier and it hit the masked face. The mask was about to be broken when the man quickly left for him not to lay bare his real identity.

"Porta, you know what to do." the man said as he slowly vanished from the darkness.

A portal appeared inside the prison cell where Rin and Sephiria were. Porta came out of it and then, she made it vanish. She is 3 years older than Eve. She had a short, curly, silver hair and golden emotionless eyes. She was wearing a black and gold yukata. She took something out of her yukata and used it to slash Rin's and Sephiria's arms.

"No!!" Train exclaimed. He looked at the weapon Porta used; it was covered with dark power. Porta turned around and looked at them. "This dagger will take their spirits away very slowly. If you do not behave and follow Kurai-sama, I will keep doing the same thing until there are no spirits left in them." Porta said as she opened a portal and jumped inside it. The portal appeared inside their cage and Porta slowly went out. "I will call you one by one. Jump right in with no hesitations if you know what is good for your female friends and for you as well."

She called Leon first and then, Louise, Charden and finally, Train. _I did not know what happened to the others, but I can definitely sense that that Porta has done something wrong with them when they came back in here._ Train thought as he came closer to the portal. He looked at Rin and Sephiria, who were both panting. Their faces were becoming paler and paler. Train jumped right in without knowing what was going to happen to him and the rest of his friends.

Meanwhile, Saya could not think, could not eat and could not sleep in her room. It was already night; all she could do was toss and turn in her bed. She looked at Train's cell phone and searched for contacts. She was thinking whether she should tell Sven, Rin and Eve about what happened to her Train. She knew that if she told them, they would all risk their lives to save him and she would only put their lives in danger. But Saya's thoughts did not agree, _No, they ought to know since they have been partners for awhile now. We should be helping each other out._ Saya looked at the bright moon outside._ Train-kun, please forgive me. I can't just sit here and do nothing. I will... We will save you... Please be alright..._


	5. Kurai's killing machines

_It's funny how you think Akami-san. You made me laugh thinking that those boys were... you know... lol. Anyway, sorry if I just updated now. I know that you readers wanted me to update so soon. Here it is!_

* * *

Saya called Sven and Rin to tell them about what happened to her Train. To Saya's dismay, Rin's cell phone was turned off. So she met up with Sven and Eve the following day at the diner. She woke up early and greeted her friend cat which was usually staying at the rooftops. She jumped from one rooftop to another until she had finally reached the diner. She jumped down and went in. Then, she ordered her breakfast as she waited for Train's friends to arrive."Darn! Why do we have to meet her at the diner? Couldn't we meet her somewhere else? I mean, I don't have any money to treat the three of us." Sven complained.

"Sven..." Eve mumbled, pulling Sven's clothes.

"Where is Rin when you need her? We've been searching for clues about those so-called missing people and yet we found nothing and heard nothing from Rin. Why didn't I even ask her how much award is waiting if we found whoever was causing these trouble?" Sven said as he covered his face with his hat.

"Sven..."

_GRUMBLE_

"My stomach's aching... We need to eat sooner or later..."

Eve took something from the trash nearby. Sven quickly removed Eve's clean hands away from the dirty trash. "Look, you're not going to eat any trash just because we don't have money. I'll find another way to..." Sven stopped. Eve was holding something familiar in her hands. As he peered at it, it was Rin's heart-shaped necklace and cell phone. Sven and Eve thought it was odd since Rin had worn that necklace the same day they met at the diner. He kept it in his pocket until they reached the diner. When they arrived, Saya was already finished eating her breakfast. She waved at them as she was drinking her milk. Sven and Eve sat down next to her and then, both of their stomachs grumbled. Saya looked at both of them and laughed. "You two remind me of Train-kun. His stomach grumbles every time."

Saya let the two of them order anything they want. Then, Sven noticed that there were wanted fliers posted on the wall and so, he took one of them secretly in order to pay back Saya. While waiting for the order, Saya told them what happened to her Train. To Sven's and Eve's astonishment, Rin had left the same thing. The only difference is that it was inside the trash. Why would Rin leave it there? Someone else could have done it and whoever that was; probably it was the same person responsible for the missing cat. These thoughts were formed in their minds.

After a nice breakfast, the three of them separated to find Train, Rin and the other missing people as well. Sven and Eve have not gone far when they saw someone familiar lurking in the dark, busy streets waiting for the next victim. Eve took the flier from Sven and pointed the picture of the lady in it. Sven nodded and grinned at her. It was Ivy, the poison lady. She had a long evergreen hair, small red eyes and ivory-colored dress. Anyone would be fooled by her looks. Her victims were mostly men and children.

Eve changed appearance in order to lure Ivy in following her while Sven waited for the opportunity to assault her. Ivy's eyes glistened as she saw the child passing by herself. The child seemed rich since she was wearing beautiful clothes and carrying a big baggage. Ivy did not come out from her hiding; instead, she followed Eve like a shadow.

"Now, now, child," Ivy spoke softly. "If you want the way out of here, you need to come with me."

"No, thank you." Eve responded.

_Annoying kids... _Ivy thought as she kept pace with her. Eve kept turning right and left until she pretended that she got lost. She ran to a dark corner and changed back into her real form. Ivy was about to jump at her when a red, dark, human-formed liquid came out from the ground. It held her tight like she was the victim. Then, a gunshot was heard. Saya looked back and heard it as well. _That gunshot... Could it be...?_ She scampered from where she was standing to where she heard it.

"Who's there?" Sven came out as he stood beside Eve. Ivy was shot on her right feet. No one responded. He looked at the red, dark, liquid which was holding Ivy up high. Then, he heard running footsteps at the top of the buildings. Another gunshot came. This time, it hit Ivy's heart. Sven covered Eve and looked up. _Where is that coming from? It can't be..._

There, at the top of the building was the merciless Black Cat. His yellow, cat-like eyes looked at them. It was cold. It was empty. It was emotionless, once again. Train was wearing the same black trench coat, black top, and trousers he had worn when he was still in Chrono Numbers. Beside him was the member of the Apostles of the Stars, Charden. Sven just realized that it was Charden who was using the 'Blood' on Ivy. Saya arrived and saw her Train alive. She was about to run towards him when another shot came from his Hades. This time, it hit Ivy's forehead. Saya looked down and saw Train's friends and the one that they are after.

"What are you doing, Train? You're a sweeper! You're not supposed to kill someone like her. Sweepers aren't like that!" Sven said angrily.

"I am _not_ a sweeper like you." Train replied as he aimed his Hades at Eve and Sven.

"Train-kun, don't do..." Saya stopped. He already fired his Hades and it was not aiming on his friends, it was aiming on her direction. "...that." She was able to evade it but it made a little scratch on her face. She touched the part it made a scratch and looked at Train. "Train-kun... doushite?"


	6. Memoirs of a cat

Train's head suddenly ached when he was about to shoot Saya once again. "Next time, I'll get it right. Now, be a good girl and surrender. You're on _his_ list."

"What list? And why would I surrender? Are you going to arrest me or something? What's got into you, Train-kun?" Saya said as she walked slowly towards him.

"No! Don't go near me! J – Just get out of here – No, just come with me!" Train said hesitantly. He found it hard to choose the right words. His head was spinning. There was a flashback of the times he spent with Saya. He could not understand why those pictures keep coming in his head. It was like it was telling him something. It was telling him that what he was doing was wrong. _No, this is not wrong. This is the way I live._ Train thought. Then, his good side disputed, _Yes, this is wrong. Can't you see? You almost shot your beloved girl. _He looked at Saya, who seemed terrified and astonished at the old, dark, and lonely Black Cat.

"Saya..." Train mumbled.

"Train-kun..." Saya responded as she took out Train's red collar. "This belongs to you. It's the symbol of your freedom. You're a stray cat now remember?"

Before Train could respond, a voice spoke from his back. "We must go." A hole appeared beside him and Charden pushed him inside it and then, he entered it as well. It disappeared as soon as Saya reached for it. "TRAIN-KUN!!"

Train and Charden, along with Porta, arrived at the headquarters. Rei Kurai was wearing another mask, this time it was an iron mask. It was expressionless just like his personality. He was sitting at his throne as he looked at the arrival of his killing machines. "Looks like I underestimated you_ Black Cat._ I thought you were under my control."

"Alright then," Kurai said. "I have no choice but to do _it _again." He looked at his aide and ordered her to bring Train to the laboratory. Then, he looked at Charden and said, "Charden and Leon shall get your new companions on _my_ list. Louise and Sephiria shall get the ones on the _wanted_ list, kill them before those sweepers catch them, just like Black Cat did to that poor poison lady. If any of you refuse to follow me, not only Rin will have to say bye-bye but all of you as well."

"Hai, Kurai-sama." Charden, Leon, Louise and Sephiria said in unison. Porta gave Sephiria's spirit back since she needed energy to hunt down the ones on the wanted list. They disappeared in the dark as Kurai went to the laboratory. Porta tied Train in a stretcher as several lights were focused on him. She placed something in his head and then, looked at the brain monitor. She could see that Saya's existence was still in Train's memory that is why he could not shoot her well. Kurai came in, slamming the door behind him. He was furious that Eve, Sven and Saya were not taken along with Charden and Train. (_By the way, there are sweepers/Chrono Numbers/Apostles of the Stars that were added on Kurai's list. You will figure out who the others are as the chapters go by._)

"He could still remember _her._" Porta said as she looked at him.

"Then we have no other choice but to erase her in his mind... entirely." Kurai said as he injected a sleeping drug in Train's body. Train felt dizzy. His vision was doubling until it came to the point that he lost consciousness.

Once his eyes closed, he could hear Kurai speaking to him, loud and clear. "Train Heartnet, you were born as an assassin and you will die being one. Your so-called best friend has truly died in your arms. Creed Diskenth have murdered her on the night of the festival. You were supposed to watch the fireworks together; however, she was murdered before you could even arrive. You came too late and could not save her." Kurai paused and thought for a moment or two and then he continued, "What you are seeing at the present time was not real. No one could prove her existence. Since you were so sad of her lost, you tend to imagine that she was really alive there, beside you."

Train's expression changed. It's as if he was having a nightmare. Slowly, the pictures of him and Saya together disappeared. The only memories that were left were his past wherein he was still an assassin. Saya was just someone he met and he never showed any interest in her. He was an assassin... up until to the present. He was never a stray cat and he was always known as Black Cat/Chrono Number 13, the one who delivers bad luck. He kills people on Chronos' order and he never asks himself why he was doing those things. It was his life and no one could change it. Kurai implanted these thoughts in Train's head so that he could no longer hesitate to kill anyone Kurai orders him to kill, just like his other companions. Train opened his eyes later on. His thoughts were completely different from before. His head was aching although he did not know why.

"Now, are you ready?" Kurai said.

"Yes," Train responded. "I'll do anything you order me to."

"Are you ready to get your hands covered with blood once again?" Kurai was making sure.

"Yes," Train responded abruptly. There was no hesitancy in his eyes. He was ready to hunt his prey, to kill without mercy, and to follow orders.

"Okay then," Kurai said. "I order you to follow Leon and Charden and get Eve, Sven, Kyoko and that _Saya Minatsuki_. If they resist to come along, you know what to do."


	7. A reckless white cat

_Hi everyone! I haven't left any note from the previous chapters. lol. What do you think is going to happen to these two cats? And who are the other sweepers/Chrono Numbers/Apostles of the Stars that are on Kurai's list? Well, read and find out for yourselves! By the way, thanks for all your reviews: __**KyoxSakiFan, Akami-san & Yutaka Satoe **__as well as the other readers who will leave a review for the future._

* * *

"Darn it! Rin went missing, Train was messing up, and we lost our target because of him!" Sven complained as he lit his cigarette.

"Let's go back to the diner. There are others besides that poison lady." Eve said.

"You're right, Eve. And after we caught one, we'll eat a lot. We can't hunt properly with an empty stomach." Sven smirked, imagining the food that he wished to eat.

As soon as they arrived at the diner, several sweepers were having trouble to pick up one flier. The prizes were worth than a million. Sven hurriedly went towards the wall. There, he saw the pictures of not only wanted fliers, but also the missing people as well. The public cannot ignore the other sweepers or Chrono Numbers disappearing without a trace. Sven took any wanted flier and moved away. Then, he and Eve hunted for the wanted person on the flier.

Meanwhile, Saya was at the rooftops, reminiscing about what happened last night. The sun was shining brightly over her and her friend cat. The cat was busy drinking the milk Saya gave. Then, it looked up to her as she started speaking with her sad voice, "You know, Train-kun looked different when I saw him last night. It was as if he came back from being an assassin. The only difference is that he works not for Chronos but for somebody else."

_Meow._

"I'm glad you're here to listen to me." Saya grinned at the cat. The cat purred next to her and continued to listen to what she has to say as if it could really understand her. "I was really astonished when he aimed his Hades at his friends without knowing he would shoot me later on. Good thing he can still fight whatever made him like that. He was asking me to go with him and then, he changed it and told me to leave. What do you think happened to him? And what should I do? His eyes weren't the same. It seemed empty. Oh, Train-kun..."

_Meow._

"You're right. It's not his fault he became like that! And why would he attack me? He is already a stray cat... a sweeper... He wouldn't do anything that drastic!" Saya pointed out as the picture of Train shooting continuously at his target appeared on her mind.

_Meow._

"Yes, yes," Saya said cheerfully. "Train-kun wasn't like that! I'm sure there's something wrong with him and I'm going to save him!"

The cat looked at her with its round eyes. Saya laughed and then, she poured the bottle of milk until the very last drop. "There, that's your prize for being a good friend. Thanks to you, I feel better! Ja –ne!" Saya left her friend cat to find someone on the wanted list, thinking that Train would appear once again when she faced her target.

When she arrived at the diner, she also saw what Sven and Eve did. Several sweepers were gathered in front of the wall, thinking which one to do: to help find the missing people or to chase the remaining crime-doers. Saya jammed in the crowd and took one flier. She quickly left the diner to hunt for her target. The sooner she finds the so-called 'Musician maniac', the faster she finds Train. The day turned into night. Saya was not losing hope of finding her target. She knew that this long, blonde-haired youngster with yellow green eyes usually attacks ladies. He uses his flute to put his victims in a deep slumber. After he rapes them, he uses them later on to protect himself from his enemies. When he gets tired of them, he throws them away just like old furniture.

As Saya passed by a bar nearby, she spotted her target. Evans was laughing out loud while his ladies serve as his protection. She kept trail of her target, knocking his bodyguards one by one. When Evans noticed this, he started to run for his life. "Oh no, you don't!" Saya grinned as she aimed her Beretta 39R at the wall. It reflected on the other wall, bounced on the light post, on the other wall and then, at the vending machine. The machine fell down and blocked Evans' way. He turned around and found Saya aiming her gun at him. He seemed interested in Saya and so, he closed his eyes and played his golden flute.

"Not going to work..." Saya smirked as she pointed at her ears. She was wearing earplugs. Evans felt annoyed. He played his flute once again and this time, his old victims were approaching. Saya was about to put them into sleep when their bodies started floating. She looked around and found no one controlling their bodies. Suddenly, Sephiria appeared out of nowhere and used her 'Christ' to slash the girls' bodies. Before she could finish them all, Saya interfered. She blocked Sephiria's weapon with her reflection shot. Sephiria looked at her angrily and then, attacked her. Saya noticed her forehead as she evaded the opponent's attack. _It can't be... A Chrono Number?_

Saya was about to go after Evans when she noticed him suspended in the midair. She heard his bones crack bit by bit. First, it came from his legs and then his arms and hands. Blood started to drip down afterwards. Then, Evans was holding his heart like it was in pain. Something was crushing it. For the worst pain, his head spun slightly backwards. Saya could have sworn she heard it crack. And then, he landed on the ground. His body was covered with blood as he fell flat on the ground. Louise came out all of the sudden. Saya seemed astonished to find out he was the cause of Evans' death. Louise looked at Sephiria and she nodded. The two of them left without even touching Saya.

Saya was about to follow them when she felt that she cannot move her body. She knew that it was Louise's doing. When the two were nowhere insight, she was able to move. She looked at the tracker she placed on Sephiria and scampered to where they were at the moment. As expected, she found her Train. He was not alone. He was with Charden and Leon and it seemed that they were finished with their mission. Creed and Lucy were lying on the ground, unconscious. Then, a hole appeared above them and one by one they jumped in it. Train threw the two victims inside as he jumped inside as well. Saya followed her Train just like his shadow and she entered the hole without any of them noticing her presence.

* * *

_Saya! What do you think you're doing? It's dangerous in there! Well, I can't blame her if she really wants to save her beloved Train. Was it strange for them not to notice Saya entering the hole? Or something fishy is going on? You tell me. Continue to read and leave your reviews! ü By the way, I'll be busy starting next week (June 9 onwards to be exact.). Probably I'll be able to post the next chapters only during the weekends. If I wasn't able to post on the weekend then, please be __**patient**__, alright? Don't worry; I'm not going to let you readers wait too long. Thanks for understanding!_


	8. Hide & Seek

Jenos was walking around the town when he noticed a familiar-looking body. He kept pace with her until she finally came to a halt. He placed his arms around her and said, "Hi, it's been a long time since I saw you. I thought you were missing! I guess that's not true, eh?"

The girl hit him hard on the face and sent him flying away. Veins can be seen popping out of Rin's head. "What does he think he's doing? I thought he was somebody else!" Jenos became chibi and he later landed on the ground with his nose bleeding. Then, he stood up and fixed himself. He was glistening as if he was too clean when he held Rin's hands. "I'll forgive you if you give me a kiss."

"Let go of me, you fool!" Rin exclaimed as she tried to push him away. Jenos held her in the waist and bring her face closer to him. He could feel Rin's breath. His heart was thumping so rapid. His body was so close to hers that he wanted to kiss her so badly. Rin hit him hard on the stomach that he lost consciousness. Rei Kurai felt disgusted with what he had heard and transformed back to his real form. He was glad he had to put an end to it. A hole appeared out of nowhere and sucked Jenos inside it. Kurai jumped inside afterwards.

Meanwhile, Saya finally arrived at Kurai's mansion. She quickly hid behind a wall as she peered who was the mastermind of these killing machines. She saw an empty throne at the middle of a large room. Then, a portal appeared above and someone came out. It was Jenos, followed by Porta and Kurai. Saya noticed that Porta was an innocent girl like Eve and Kurai seemed mysterious with the way he wears an iron mask. Train and the others quickly lowered their heads down as their master arrived. Kurai looked at his killing machines, at Creed's and Lucy's bodies, at Sephiria's weapon covered with blood, and then, he finally spoke, "You have done well. You may proceed to your rooms and rest. I shall take care of your new comrades. You shall awake by midnight to hunt the others, understood?"

"Hai." Everyone responded as they walked slowly out of their master's room. Saya kept trail of her Train. While she was following him, she tried to get rid of his Hades. Train was on his way to his room when Saya tried to get his gun away from him. Her hands were so close to the gun when he stopped walking and placed his hands on his waist as if he was thinking of something. He had a feeling someone was following him. He turned around and found no one at his back. What he did not know is that Saya hid behind him and every time he turns his head around, he can see nothing. She became chibi every time he turns around to look whoever was spying on him. It was as if she became his shadow, the only difference was that he cannot see his own shadow. He pretended that he did not feel anything and proceeded in his room.

Saya's first attempt:

**Second attempt:** Saya was about to get his Hades once again when Train took his card key in his pocket, which was beside his gun case. Veins can be seen from Saya's head that she wanted to strangle him while his back was turned.

"Why you," Saya mumbled.

"Eh? Is anyone there?" Train turned around and found no one at the corridor. "I thought I heard something."

**Third attempt: **He shook his head and jumped in his bed. His room was simple but to Saya, it looked like a prison. The bed was beside the small window. On the right side of the room was the rest room; beside it was a huge wardrobe. On the left side was a small, rounded table with an empty plate and glass. It was not neat at all; there were spider webs everywhere. She looked at her Train, who was already snoring. _How could he sleep in a place like this? My poor Train._ Saya thought as she sat on his bed and looked at him sleep. _Sweet dreams. At last, I could take his Hades so that when he wakes up, he won't be able to hurt me._ She slowly reached for Hades when Train turned around to the other side. She felt annoyed and went to the other side. When she was about to reach it again, he turned around. Saya kept on switching places while Train kept tossing and turning. Saya got annoyed that she said, "Will you stay put?!"

To Saya's relief, he did not hear what she said. He was still snoring. She reached for Hades and when she finally got it in her hands; someone grabbed her all of the sudden. Panic-stricken, she tried to be free; however, it was useless. She looked at Train; he was still asleep. He thought that she was a pillow that is why he embraced her. She did not budge and laid her head on his chest. She could feel Train's heart beat; it was calm. She closed her eyes for awhile and dreamt it would last forever. Suddenly, she remembered him aiming his Hades at her. She opened her eyes and found someone else watching the two of them.

Saya's face reddened. "W – Wait! It's not what you think!" She quickly got out of Train's arms and moved closer to the wall, shaking her head.

"Having fun?" Porta asked. She looked downwards and a hole appeared where Saya was standing. Porta took Hades before Saya even fell in.

Saya fell as she saw the hole was becoming smaller and smaller. What she did not realize was that she was falling deeply inside the hole. She could not see anything. It was pitch-black inside. She held to her Beretta 39R tightly and closed her eyes, waiting for her to stop falling. Then, she landed on a cold, marble, floor. She opened her light green eyes and looked up. Saya found herself face to face with the mastermind, Rei Kurai.

_

* * *

_

Sorry if the previous chappies were serious and dark. I do hope this one has enlightened the story. ü Anyway, what do you think will happen to Saya? Can Train get out of Kurai's control and save the others? Or will Sven, Eve, and Saya do it for him? Find out for yourselves and review!


	9. Behind the masked face

_Sorry to keep you all waiting for the next chappie. Due to the weather, our internet connection at home encountered some problems, so I had some difficulty posting the next chapter. Just like I told you before, I'll be busy so it will take time before I will be able to post the next chappies. Anyway, thanks for your continuous support and reviews! ü_

* * *

"I'm glad you could join us, _Minatsuki Saya._" Kurai said as he bent down and gave his gloved hand to Saya. "But I don't think I have enough space for you. So, I don't think you will be staying here for long."

"Hmm... I thought I've seen you somewhere before." Saya thought out loud as she stood up by herself. She went into the thinking pose. Then, she snapped her fingers. "That's it! I know who you are! You're Leonardo De Caprio! The one in the movie entitled, 'The Man in the Iron Mask'. There may be a camera around here somewhere. But that's odd since it was sooo loonngg ago. (_Sorry if I offended the creators of that movie or any fan of that movie or the actors included.) _I can't remember if I already exist by that time. Oh, I know! This is a sequel! Well, am I right or am I right?"

Kurai sweat dropped and veins started forming in his head. "You're wrong! I am not someone you know!" He transformed into Saya's form and imitated the way she stood up.

"Hey, not fair! I look cuter than that!" Saya argued.

"Let's get serious now, shall we?" Kurai said with Saya's cheerful voice.

"Now, you're starting to annoy me!" Saya said as she aimed her gun at the impostor. She knew that he was better than her, better than her Train. "What have you done with my Train?"

"Oh, so you volunteered to come here because of _your _Train Heartnet? That's too bad since I already planned out that you two would be working out together as my killing machines." Kurai said as he vanished in her sight. He appeared behind her and whispered to her ear. "But I could feel that you're going to take him away from my team. So, I planned something else for you. I'm going to get rid of you once and for all." Kurai moved away and transformed back into his real form. He wore his mask back and said, "Porta, call our cat. I want him to do something for me."

Minutes later, Train arrived. His head was lowered down and he was waiting for his master to tell him what to do. Saya was standing motionlessly in the midst of the room. Kurai moved closer to Train and whispered something. Train opened his merciless eyes and looked at Saya. He stood up and aimed his Hades at her. "Y...You...You're...already...dead..."

"Train-kun?"

"Get...out...of...my...head!!"

_BANG!!_

Saya was shot on her right arm. She looked at the puzzled cat and then, at Kurai. She knew what he needed her for. Kurai wanted to see Train murder her. It would make things easier since no one else would be able to help Black Cat recover his memory of his one and only Saya. Kurai let Saya ran for her life so that Train would chase her just like a terrified mouse. She scampered out of the mansion, hoping she could get her Black Cat out of the mansion. Train aimed his gun at her and a gunshot was heard. Saya closed her eyes, thinking he had shot her again. Then, she blinked since she had felt nothing hit her. She looked in front of her and found that groups of flying origami were protecting her. Then, she felt someone carried her out of the mansion.

"You could open your eyes now." a manly voice spoke. Saya opened her eyes slowly and found herself in the arms of a young man the same age as Train. He had untidy red hair and had small green eyes. He was wearing a forest green robe, black shirt and trousers, and green boots. They were already outside the mansion, far from her beloved Train. She stood up and saw a familiar girl wearing a black kimono. She fixed her long, brown braided hair and peered at Saya with her large, dark blue eyes. Saya grinned as she came across an old friend. She knew she needed one when she lost her Train.

"He's Haru, my fiancé." Omi introduced. "Haru, it's my old rival in Train's heart, Saya." (_Omi was from my previous work, '__**It's never over'**__. She was the one who challenged Saya to a duel. Read it to refresh your memories.)_

"Thanks for your help." Saya flinched as she touched her wound. The blood was spreading quickly in her white yukata. "Anyway, what are you guys doing in here?"

"Haru is a sweeper. I just came by to help him figure out who's that _Kurai Rei_." Omi said as she came closer to Saya to inspect her wound. "And how about you? What are _you_ doing in there? And why is Train attacking you?"

"Er – I'll tell you guys later." Saya said. "Probably, you could tell me what you have figured out on that person. It would be a _real_ help."

"I think it would be better if we heal you first. Then, we'll tell you what you needed to know later on." Omi said as she helped Saya to walk. So, they left the place and went to Haru's apartment. There was a moment of silence. Haru took his first aid kit and gave it to Omi. "This may hurt." Omi warned as she pressed Saya's arms. Saya flinched as the bullet slowly came out. Her blood started to drip down continuously. Omi covered it with a thick cloth to prevent more blood from coming out. Then, Haru gave his fiancée the bandages. Omi wrapped it around Saya's wounded arm. As soon as she was finished, she started to speak, "There! That will hold for awhile. We'll change your bandages later. Just don't move much, okay?"

"Thanks..." Saya responded.

"If you want to know about the man who took _your_ Train, then here he is." Omi said as she handed an old newspaper and two folders to Saya.

Saya looked at the newspaper. It was 6 years ago. She looked at the headline; a girl was found dead on her apartment. A suicidal letter was found beside the body. Saya had a perplexed expression as she looked at Omi's face. "That is his, well – er – girlfriend perhaps? What does it got to do with the present? You should read the two folders. It contains his biography as well as the girl's."

Saya opened the first folder and read. There was a 3R sized photo of Kurai Rei 6 years ago. His pale face seemed calm and innocent. Below the photo was his biography. Saya read it aloud:_** KURAI**__**REI **__was a professional sweeper. He could copy anyone's appearance and ability with the help of his weapon, __**Imitari**__. It imitates whoever Kurai wants to imitate. It could only copy someone it had seen. He was chasing a wanted target named __**Starla **__when she held a hostage. She had a capability to steal any talent she wanted. With an eye contact, she could steal any talent. Kurai was wearing his sunglasses to prevent her from stealing his talents. Starla's hostage was __**Vera,**__ a simple and silent girl. He was able to save her from Starla and because of this, they became good friends. Vera became cheerful and lively upon meeting Kurai. A few days later after their fateful meeting, Vera was found dead. Kurai saw her inside her room with a letter next to her. It seemed that the girl had committed suicide. It was said that he blamed himself for not being able to protect her._ Saya stopped reading and looked up, "Protect her from what?"

"Probably from the danger around her: robbers, crime-doers, etc. or whoever murdered her." Omi shrugged.

"I see." Saya looked down and continued reading. _Then he found out that the person he caught once (with the name of __**Yukina**__) was the same person who murdered Vera with unknown reasons. He stopped being a sweeper because of this and became a merciless eraser. He no longer believes in second chances. This made him forget who he really was and who Vera was. He took __**Porta**__ as his aide and then, they formed an underground dark party._

"He had a terrible past. I pity him." Saya said as she closed the folder. She placed it down and took the other one.

"We could use that against him. Knowing about an opponent's past could really help us on our way of defeating him, ending his crazy ideas and rescuing your Train." Omi said.

"Crazy ideas? Like forming an underground dark party?" Saya asked.

"Yes!" Omi exclaimed with her eyes full of rage. "Besides, Vera's on our side! We could finally put her into rest once we're done with what she wanted to do."

"V – Vera? But I thought she was dead?" Saya said.

"Yes, she was. She came back as a spirit since she can't leave her Kurai like that." Omi grinned. Suddenly, a white figure came out behind Omi's back. Saya felt a cold chill at the back of her neck. A girl the same age as Train slowly appeared. She was wearing a pink gown and had a shoulder-length, layered black hair; small brown eyes and had a skin as white as snow.

* * *

_Sorry if it's too long. lol. Who is this Vera? And what could she possibly do to stop Kurai from doing any more crimes? Could she be the light to his darkness? And how about Train and Saya's love story? What would happen to them? Could Saya open Train's heart or will he listen to what his mind says? The answers would be revealed soon! ü_

* * *


	10. A troubled Cat

_**Uta o uta ou daichi no uta o kaze o hidakou hikari abite**_

Train was running quickly. It was as if he was in a sprinting race. He was panting as he caught up with his first friend. _First friend? Is there such a thing? I never had a friend when I belonged to the Chrono Numbers. All I do is follow orders and that's it. I never became a stray cat. Why am I running for? Is she a target? No. I know she isn't._

_**Moshi wa matataki machi wa kirameku**_

_But why? Why this so-called friend keeps appearing in my head? I have no idea why she keeps coming back, singing that 'odd' song. Her voice somehow makes me feel better. But why? Who is she anyway?_

_**FUWA FUWA FURURI nemei komete**_

Train came to a halt when the girl stopped running as well.

_**Uta o uta ou sekai no uta o doko made ikou Sora o aoi de**_

The girl turned around and faced Train. She was wearing a happy face. He flushed as she moved closer to him. _Why? Why do I have this weird feeling? Why do I feel this way when I see her?_

_**Hito no fuuoe mushi no habataki**_

Their faces were so close that Train could feel her sweet breath. He looked directly at her light green eyes. His heart was beating rapidly. Deep inside, he wanted to grab her and kiss her. But something held him back and he did not know why. She grinned at him and called his name with that saccharine voice of hers.

_**FUWA FUWA FURURI omoi no sete**_

She whispered a few words to him and kissed him on the cheeks. Then she disappeared, singing the last two lines left.

_**FUWA FUWA FURURI ashita wa kitto**_

_**FUWA FUWA FURURI sora ni todoku**_

Train opened his eyes. He was perspiring. He touched the part where the girl had kissed him. To him, it seemed rather real than just a dream. Then, the words she whispered keep echoing in his mind. _I'm going to wait for you, Train-kun. Please come back soon._

Although he could not understand why, he had a feeling she had an important meaning in his life. Then, his heart suddenly ached. He remembered what Kurai told him. It will continue to ache if he thinks of her more. He shook his head and stood up. He took his Hades and left his room. He had some other things to take care of.

"Train-kun," Saya mumbled as she drank the last drop of her milk. It was a sunny morning and she was sitting at the rooftops together with her pal cat. Omi and Haru were having breakfast inside the apartment. "Nice meeting you here. Have you been following me?" she asked the cat. The cat looked at Saya with its large yellow eyes and meowed. It was as if it understood what she was saying. She laughed and then, looked at the empty plate of her pal. "I'll get you another one. This time, it's all yours. I'm already full so we don't need to share it." Saya jumped down from the rooftops and went to get another bottle of milk. As she headed toward the store, she was singing.

_**Uta o uta ou daichi no uta o kaze o hidakou hikari abite**_

A shadow ran past her, chasing something else. Saya followed the shadow as she sang.

_**Moshi wa matataki machi wa kirameku**_

"That song," the cat muttered. His heart suddenly ached but it did not stop him from running. He ignored the pain and moved on. Finally, his large cat-like eyes spotted his two targets. One was a man with an eye patch on his right orange eye and was wearing a hat and white coat with a red tie. The other was a girl with a blonde hair, pinkish eyes and wearing a black dress. The two of them were having their breakfast at a park. They were seated at the bench as they watch the beautiful fountain at the midst of the park. No one else was at the park since it was still early.

_**FUWA FUWA FURURI nemei komete...**_

The cat jumped in front of them, pointing his Hades. Sven covered Eve and was about to grab his briefcase when Train shot it. It moved away from Sven's direction. "That was close! I thought it was my hand!" Sven sighed as he touched his precious hands, checking if it has a wound. He became chibi and veins can be seen popping from his head. He pointed his hands at Train and said angrily, "Hey, watch where you're firing that gun of yours!"

_**FUWA FUWA FURURI omoi no sete...**_

"He's not listening. They must have done something to him," Eve muttered. "Like what they did to me."

"Now's not the right time to think of that! He's aiming right at us! You know he's deadly!" Sven yelled as he carried Eve on his shoulders. He ran to take cover.

_**FUWA FUWA FURURI sora ni todoku**_

Train fired his Hades at them and Saya threw the empty bottle of milk as a barrier. The bottle broke into pieces as soon as the bullet hit it. Sven and Eve turned around and found a girl in white yukata. Saya disappeared from his sight and appeared at his back. She grinned at him and then, jumped over him. She threw his weapon away and took something out from her yukata. She was on top of him so Sven covered Eve's eyes. _What does she think she's doing? I don't think it would work if she does something like __**that.**_Sven thought as he imagined Saya passionately kissing Train. His face became as red as a volcano. Eve could tell that Sven was perspiring. He shook his head and drove his thoughts away as he waited for what Saya was planning.

Saya seemed to be strangling him. Sven scratched his eyes to see what was really happening. A small bell sound could be heard. "Hey, I know that sound. Could it be...?" He noticed that Train's neck had a red collar tied into it after Saya removed her hands from his neck. It was the same one Eve gave. Saya must have fixed it for him. Train held Saya's neck and then, they exchanged positions. Train was the one on top, strangling his beloved one. "Who are you? Why do you keep bringing me pain whenever I see you?" Train asked. Saya could tell there was bewilderment in his eyes. She choked the words, "T...Tra...in-ku...n, th...is i...s Sa...ya... don't y...ou re...mem...ber?" Then, something hard hit Train's head. He fell down on Saya. She thought it was Haru; however, she was wrong. It was a man with a handsome face, long black hair. He had a Roman numeral on his chest, an X symbol. "Now, now, that's not the Black Cat I used to know. He was one of those pathetic sweepers and he was proud being one if I could remember it well. I wonder why he became like that. He should go back to Chronos if he wants to kill again."

_

* * *

_

Whew! I'm glad our exams are already over. Now I could concentrate on making another chapter. Woohoo! Well, well... things are heating up. (If you know what I mean. lol) What's going to happen to Train? Will Porta and Kurai take him away once again or will he come back to his senses? Find out soon! Thanks for your reviews!


	11. Saya and the 7 sweepers

_I'm sorry about being this late to be able to post the next chapter. I know I did tell you guys that our exams were over. But I didn't know I would be this busy. Anyway, here's the awaited chapter. Thanks for those who have patience waiting! I appreciate it!_

* * *

There was a moment of silence in the park. Eve removed Sven's hands to see what was happening. Saya pushed her Train away slowly. The light was against the man standing in front of her. She stood up slowly and peered at the young man who saved her life. Lin fixed his long hair and walked away. "Wait!" Saya said, "I haven't thanked you yet. Thank you for saving my life, Chrono Number 10."

"I was just passing by and I had no intention of saving you or anyone else." Lin said.

"Your comrades were missing as well. Don't you want to join forces to capture whoever was behind all of these?" Saya invited.

"Thanks for the offer. But I'd rather decline. We Chrono Numbers have other things we would like to take care of ourselves." Lin said.

"I guess that's a 'no'." Saya sighed.

"Chrono Numbers are stubborn as ever." Sven fixed his hat as he peered towards the sleeping cat.

"Let's get him home." Saya said as she brought Train home along with Eve and Saya. When they arrived, Omi and Haru were waiting at the doorstep. Vera also appeared but this time, she slowly showed up at Sven's back. This made Sven tremble. He could feel the cold chill at his nape. He became chibi and hid behind Eve's back.

"Oh, what a chicken," Omi said, eyeing on Sven. "Is he a friend of yours too?"

"Well, sort of – actually, he's a friend of Train's. He prefers to call them his 'partners'." Saya explained as she pushed her door open. Haru carried Train and entered, followed by Omi and Eve.

"La – Ladies, fi – first," Sven said to Vera, who was nowhere insight. Sven felt pleased when he could no longer see her. So he whistled as he entered the room. He pushed the door behind him and sat next to Eve. Then, he heard a cold voice whispered to his ear. "What a gentleman. I wish I was alive. Maybe we could have a date."

"KYAA – !" Sven yelled as he fell on the chair.

"She's only kidding, you chicken! She already has someone else she loves." Omi laughed.

"Oh is that so? Thank goodness! – Hey! Don't call me 'chicken'! I have a name and it's Sven. I was just astonished to find a ghost appearing behind me! It's creepy! Why don't you try to be in my place? Let's see if you won't tremble." Sven glared at Omi. Haru gave Kurai's biography to Eve. Sven told them they already knew about his past, that is, except for Vera's past. Sven begged Vera not to pop out of nowhere while he is currently reading her biography. Vera nodded but had her fingers crossed at the back of her ghostly figure. She cannot help but tease Sven.

Saya was watching over her Train sleep while they were all busy talking about Kurai and Vera. Black Cat was still unconscious and he was having a dream at the moment.

**In a faraway land, there lived a beautiful princess who had an envious stepsister. This princess was always wearing a simple white dress along with her green necklace. She had a short dark brown hair, light green eyes and had a cheerful expression on her face. She likes to drink a bottle of milk everyday with her best buddy inside the palace, Shiro the cat. Her stepsister was also a princess like her and has the same features as she is except that she had a short black hair, blue eyes, and had a naughty behavior and was usually seen wearing a dark blue dress. She likes to eat Popsicle. She would love to get rid of her stepsister to become the fairest lady among the land. Everyday, she would consult her magical compact mirror and ask the same question, 'Mirror, Mirror, who is the fairest one of all?' The mirror would reply that she is the fairest one of all.**

**One day, her greatest fear suddenly came. Her magical compact-sized mirror informed her that Saya Minatsuki was still the most beautiful lady on the land. This made her furious and so, she asked Saya to dress up in rags.**

"**Your stepsister wants you to wear this, Your Highness." the maid told Saya. She handed her different white yukata. Saya accepted it willingly and obeyed what her older sister wants her to do without any objections. She tried the white yukata on and looked at herself in the mirror.**

"**I don't look so bad. If she thinks this is for commoners, well she's wrong. I think it suits me well. It's kind of cute." Saya said. So, she went out of her room wearing her new clothes. She went to the well in the garden to get some water when she noticed a man sitting on the tree.**

"**Hi there! I haven't seen you before, are you a new palace guard?" Saya asked.**

**The man did not respond. He did not even budge from his place. Saya could not tell who the man was. The shade of the tree was covering his face. She shrugged and continues to do what she was doing. ****Then, she started to sing:**

_**Uta o uta ou daichi no uta o kaze o hidakou hikari abite**_

_**Moshi wa matataki machi wa kirameku**_

_**FUWA FUWA FURURI nemei komete**_

**The man looked with amazement at the princess. She seemed pretty weird with her clothing and with the way she sings; however, she does look pretty even with that kind of clothes.**

_**Uta o uta ou sekai no uta o doko made ikou Sora o aoi de**_

_**Hito no fuuoe mushi no habataki**_

_**FUWA FUWA FURURI omoi no sete**_

**He was finished drinking his favorite milk when he jumped down from the tree. It was his first time to show himself from someone he does not know. Usually, he does not seem interested in anything but follow orders given to him.**

_**FUWA FUWA FURURI ashita wa kitto**_

_**FUWA FUWA FURURI sora ni todoku**_

**The princess looked at him and greeted him in a cheerful way. The man does not seem to talk much but was interested with the princess even though he does not want to admit it. Saya's stepsister, Kyoko, saw the first meeting of the two. She felt jealous because of this and so, she consulted her adviser, Charden, what she would do about the situation.**

"**You should get rid of her once and for all." Charden replied without showing any emotion. His beautiful eyes were still covered with his dark sunglasses.**

**Kyoko was busy eating her Popsicle as she paced from left to right. "Mmm... You're right. But how do I do that? How do I get rid of her and at the same time marry that prince? Oh my Black Cat!"**

"**Hey, this is supposed to be a dream, remember? You're not supposed to call him by that name." I reminded. (To Kyoko)**

"**Ooh, that's right. I forgot! Sorry, Ena-chan! (To the readers) Let's go back to the dream now shall we?" Kyoko winked.**

"**Er... I could send our eraser right away. Just give me an order." Charden suggested.**

"**Oh, that's right!" Kyoko sweat dropped. "Creed could do the job for me. He will do all the dirty work for me and I'll just wait for my Bla – (I glared at Kyoko. She panics and quickly corrected her line.) I mean, my prince to come. Order Creed to get rid of Saya and bring my – gulp! – prince for me."**

"**Right away," Charden bowed down and left the room.**

"**Mmm... My prince, I'll be waiting for you." Kyoko said as she kisses the curtain, pretending it's her prince.**_

* * *

_

Hi readers. How's this chapter? I know I've been getting few reviews than my last BC work but hey, you don't know what's going to happen right? So stay tuned I mean, keep on reading to find out. Reviews are welcome! I already corrected the part where Lin replied sarcastically to Saya coz I did make Lin look like a bad character. Sorry KyoxSakifan ü


	12. Saya & the 7 sweepers part2

"**Is that so?" a cold voice laughed coldly. "I'm glad to hear that. I've been waiting for a command from the princess for a long time." A tall, white man with silver hair and sharp, cold, azure eyes was pacing in front of Charden. He was wearing a white trench coat. His room was dark and was filled with pictures of the prince. (To the readers: I guess Kyoko was not the only one obsessed with the prince. tee hee.) Charden did not say anything else and left the eraser all alone.**

"**At last, my Train... we'll be seeing each other again. I can't wait." Creed made an evil grin. "Tomorrow's the princess' birthday. I'm going to give her the present she will never forget... that witch's heart!" (Note: Even in a dream, Creed prefers to call Saya a witch. I have no idea why he hates her even behind the scene. Go ask him yourself.)**

"**I already told the eraser what to do. He did not tell me when he would do the command but I told him you wanted to do it right away." Charden said to Princess Kyoko.**

"**That's good to hear." Princess Kyoko said with her eyes sparkling with stars and her heart beating rapidly. "Ooh, my prince, I can't wait to see you!"**

"**A – A – A – T – T – C – H – O – O – O!" ****The prince sneezed.**

"**Bless you!" Saya laughed. "It looks to me that everyone is talking about you. Probably they miss you at home."**

"**That's not possible." The prince said. He had a spiky, brown hair, serious-looking eyes, and fair color of skin and had an emotionless face. Prince Train Heartnet blew his nose and turned to Saya. "No one would miss someone like me. Not even my guardians."**

"**Don't say things like that. I'm sure someone cares for you, they just don't show it." Saya winked as the two of them headed to the market. Although the prince had no idea what life is like to live as a commoner, he followed Saya and pretended to act like one.**

**Deep within the shadows, someone was following the two. His eyes were filled with rage. He looked at them with clenched teeth and tight fists. He wanted to jump over Saya and take her off the scene as soon as possible. But something was holding him back; his killer instincts were telling him it was not the right time for him to finish her.**

"**So, Train-kun, are you doing anything later?" Saya asked as she looked down on her list to check what else she forgot to buy. "Hmm... Ingredients for the cake, for the pasta, for the soup, for the desserts... What else?"**

"**Nothing much," Prince Train replied, sensing the stranger was still following them.**

"**Aha! The wine! I'll just order hmm... how many barrels? Probably, a hundred would do." Saya thought out loud. Then, she turned to Prince Train and smiled sweetly. "That's good to hear, Train-kun. I'm inviting you to watch fireworks with me near the palace. I'm not going to be present during my stepsister's birthday. She would be very pleased to find out I'm not around." She lowered her voice as if someone else could hear them. "Don't tell anyone but I'm going to sneak out of my room later. Well?"**

"**Not sure," Prince Train shrugged.**

"**Alright then," Saya said, pointing at the store filled with milk. "Whoever drinks milk the fastest wins. If I win, you would come and watch the fireworks with me but if you win, well, it's up to you what you want me to do."**

**Different thoughts struck Prince Train's head. He pictured Saya to be in a beautiful dress dancing with him. And then, when their faces were so close together their lips slowly touched. The daydream vanished when the kiss happened. Prince Train shook his head. How come he thinks like that? It was a dream after all. It was as if he was waiting for that kiss for a long time. He had a feeling someone told him that she would kiss him, but not right now. The prince agreed to Saya's challenge and bought two bottles of milk. Saya placed the food she bought down and took the bottle.**

"**One... Two... Three..."**

**And the two cats drank the milk as soon as they can. The prince looked at Saya who was busy drinking the milk. He had never seen a girl like her drink milk like that. It seemed she loved milk as much as he does. He was astounded that he forgot he was supposed to finish drinking it until the last drop. He drank it and gulped as fast as he can. Then, he felt he could no longer breathe and choked the liquid out. Saya stopped drinking hers and pat the prince's back. "Hey, be careful. I don't want anything bad happen to you just because I challenged you to a silly game."**

**Prince Train wiped his lips and looked at her. Their faces were so close together. The prince felt his heart beating rapidly. He had no idea someone else would be concerned for him. He smiled and made a silly face. "I just did that to make you stop drinking yours." He grabbed his bottle of milk and drank.**

**Saya placed her arms on her waists and made an angry expression on Prince Train. Then, she drank hers as well. She wiped her lips and showed the empty bottle to him. "Too bad I still won. Bleh!"**

**Prince Train felt annoyed when he finished his drink but somehow, he felt good. He enjoyed being with someone for a change. Saya peered to him and said, "Well? How about my invitation?"**

"**I'll go," the prince said.**

"**That's good to hear! I'll meet you there later, okay? We'll watch the fireworks at the tower near the palace. See you." Saya winked as she bid him goodbye. The prince waved back and cannot wait to see her again.**

**Creed was lurking in the dark, furious with what he had heard. He finally felt it was his time to erase the 'witch' in the world they are living in.**

_

* * *

_

Hey readers! Looks like Train's dream would be a loongg one. tee hee. What do you think would happen in his dream? And what do you think was happening while Train was asleep? You'll find out soon. Reviews are welcome. Thanks for your support and all! I appreciate it.


	13. The prince murders the scullery maid?

_The part III of the Saya and the 7 sweepers. Reminder to all readers: this is still a part of Train-kun's dream, okay?_**

* * *

****The time passed by too quickly that it was almost night time. The lonely princess sighed as she watched the visitors from her window enter the palace grounds. Everyone looked so lovely and handsome. The stepsister's adviser, Charden, was welcoming the visitors in. Saya stood up from her seat and fixed herself in front of the mirror. It was her time to leave the palace to meet the first boy she treated as a friend. "I don't think this yukata will match the fireworks. Oh well..."**

**The princess did not try the door, knowing her stepsister have locked her in. She peered down her window. "It's not too far down. I might as well jump down as soon as all the visitors have entered." Saya grinned. "Ooh, I can't wait to watch the fireworks with Train-kun."**

**It took awhile before Saya was able to get down from her room. As soon as she saw the coast was clear, she jumped down from her window and dashed towards the back gate. One of the palace guards was able to notice Saya's escape and kept track of her. He told the other guards to inform the others. Saya crawled out of the palace like a stray cat and ran off with great speed. The palace guard was a man with untidy green hair and yellow orange eyes. He was wearing a white coat like the rest of the palace guards. His right eye had a black patch. He could see what the future holds once he removes the patch covering his right eye but it would take away his energy. So, he chased Saya although she seemed to be the fastest runner besides the mysterious prince he once saw.**

"**Ooh, do you want to play tag Mr. Palace guard?" Saya asked cheerfully, slowing down so that Sven Volfield could catch up.**

"**It's not time to play games, Your Highness." Sven told the princess. "You should return to your room if you do not want anyone of us to get hurt. You know how your stepsister hates to see you free."**

**Saya smiled. "Don't worry, she will never know. Now, get back to your post and pretend you did not see a thing."**

"**I'm just doing my job, Your Highness." Sven said seriously.**

"**Alright," Saya sighed as she sensed that the palace guards got her surrounded. "Hmm... I can't count how many you are so I'll volunteer to be 'it'. Whoever catches me, wins the game, okay? Get ready... Set... Go!!" The princess vanished entered the woods near the palace. Sven followed her like a shadow while the others got lost so easily. Sven almost got her when he bumped into someone. He fell on the ground so is the little girl he bumped into. The girl has long blonde hair and innocent pinkish eyes. She was wearing all-black attire. "I'm sorry, little one. Are you alright?"**

**Eve nodded and reached for Sven's hands to stand up. "Who are you chasing? Is she your girlfriend? And why are they also chasing after her? Are they your friends helping you out?"**

"**Ugh, no," Sven shook his head. "I'm one of those men looking for her because we're supposed to guard her and not let her escape. WAIT-A-MINUTE! You're..." Sven was not able to notice it but Eve was an escaped prisoner from the palace as well. She was a bio-weapon created to protect Princess Kyoko and to follow whoever the princess pleases to finish.**

**Sven was unable to keep track of the escaped princess because of his encounter with the bio-weapon. Saya made a good escape and reached the top of the tower. Upon reaching the top, she noticed someone was standing near the window. It was a young man with cat-like eyes and black clothes. Prince Train turned around and saw Saya panting next to him. He came earlier to warn her about the man who keeps following her.**

"**A man? You mean the one who keeps following us earlier? He works inside the palace as my stepsister's eraser." Saya said.**

"**Well, if you do know him, why did you ignore him earlier? Aren't you going to do something about him? He may finish you off anytime." Prince Train said.**

"**Hmm... Let's just say, I'm not in the mood to 'play' yet. Probably, tonight and the following nights would be a good time for playing hide and seek." Saya winked.**

**Prince Train looked at her with a puzzled expression in his face. He shrugged and waited for the fireworks along with this weird girl. Meanwhile, at the palace, Princess Kyoko was just finished preparing herself. She was about to make a grand entrance when Creed interfered. The princess seemed to be in a good mood and so, she waited patiently to what her eraser would say.**

"**I'm not going to be present for your party today, Your Highness." Creed started. "I was planning to get your prince tonight and end the life of your rival, Minatsuki Saya."**

"**Ooh, that's good to hear! I cannot wait! You may leave. I'm going to reserve the food for you." Princess Kyoko said gleefully. She dismissed him and looked at her magical compact-sized mirror one more time. "Soon, I'll be the fairest of them all once this night is over."**

**The party started with the welcoming fireworks for the grand entrance of Princess Kyoko. Prince Train and Saya watched the fireworks along with the bottle of milks in their hands.**

**Creed was fast approaching the tower.**

**Prince Train felt weird and so he dropped the bottle of milk and grabbed Saya's hands. He brought her outside the tower. The two cats ran with great speed, knowing what was behind them. Creed went to the woods after seeing the broken pieces of bottle on the ground. He had a feeling Saya would hide there since she has nowhere else to hide into. He ran swiftly in the woods with his killer instincts. He could not stop himself. He could not wait any longer. He wanted to kill the 'witch' as soon as possible. Then, he suddenly heard a gunshot. Creed came to a halt and went to where he had heard it. His cold eyes were astonished to find his victim dead. A man with black clothes was standing over her dead body. The young man was holding a gun called 'Hades'. He had Roman numeral number thirteen on his chest. He turned around to look at Creed with his cat-like eyes. "You – Did you just – Haha," Creed could not stop himself. The witch was dead before he could even finish her off. "Did you – just – kill my target?"**

"**What else do you think?" Prince Train replied. He bent down and took something from Saya's clothes. It was dripping. He clutched it in his left hand and then, threw it at Creed's face. Creed caught it before it even hit his face. He opened his eyes and saw in his hands the heart of his target. Blood was dripping from his trembling hands. He was thrilled to know it was his favorite person who killed her for him.**

**Fireworks were almost over when Prince Train left Creed astounded. He vanished in the woods all of the sudden. Creed was very disappointed because of this. He knew he gave a word to the princess that he would bring the prince to her. And so, he left the woods and delivered the heart to the princess before he could lose it.**

* * *

_Oh no! Is Saya dead once again? And why is the story turning over? How come Train killed Saya instead of being murdered by Creed? Is this what's going to happen to reality when Train wakes up? Find out soon! ü_


	14. In the woods

**Everyone was having a great time at the palace except for one person. Princess Kyoko was getting tired waiting for her Prince charming to arrive. She was sitting at her throne, licking her Popsicle. "He's making me angry! Where's my Prince?"**

"**I think he's on his way, My Lady." Charden responded. "He phoned me and told me the good news."**

"**Really? So, he finally got my Prince! Yay!" the princess said childishly.**

"**No, it's something else. The one you want more than anything else in the world." Charden said as he wiped his round, dark glasses.**

**Princess Kyoko's eyes sparkled upon hearing this. "So, it is my Prince after all!"**

"**No," Charden said. "It's the person you hated the most."**

**Before Princess Kyoko could respond, Creed finally arrived. Everyone in the dance hall stopped as if Creed was a very important person. The princess ordered everyone to move on and ignore Creed. It took awhile before the guests removed their eyes from the eraser. He quickly walked towards the princess and handed over a jar. Inside the jar was a heart. Princess Kyoko moved away and blew fire in front of Creed's pale face.**

"**What kind of gift is that? I thought you were bringing me my Prince! Bring him right now!" Princess Kyoko demanded.**

**Creed wiped his face before he could respond. Veins could be seen popping out of his head. However, he responded calmly. But at the back of his mind, he wanted to shout at her. "I did tell you earlier I would be finishing off your stepsister. This is her heart. It is the proof I have finished – no, your prince had finished her off before I could."**

"**Oh, really?" Princess Kyoko said with the sound of excitement in her voice. "Then, you have seen him?"**

"**Yes, I have. You would not believe that he had shot her dead."**

"**That's good."**

_**There was an awkward silence. The princess was waiting for Creed to say something else but she heard nothing else from him. And so, she spoke,**_

"**Then, where is he? Why isn't he here yet?"**

"**He suddenly vanished after he murdered her. But you don't need to worry because I could get him back." Creed assured.**

"**GET HIM, THEN!" Princess Kyoko demanded.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, a girl was wandering in the woods. She did not care if she was lost. The woods did not seem to scare her. It was a perfect spot for her to hide except that; she had no other place to sleep. Probably sleeping on a tree would be fine. Then, when she was about to sit down, she noticed a cottage. She went inside it and found it very untidy. She volunteered to clean it. She knew someone else was living in the cottage but she felt tired after doing the cleaning. She went upstairs and went to one of the 7 beds and lay down. After awhile, 7 different people (which include Haru, Omi, Rin, Louise, Lucy, Kurai and Vera) arrived at what they call a home. They were astounded to find their home sparkling with cleanliness. The twins first went upstairs and found the girl sleeping soundly on one of their beds. The others followed upon hearing Lucy's scream.**

_**Who does she think she is barging in and sleeping in one of our beds?**_

_**She must be lost.**_

_**Do you think she was the one responsible for all this spotlessness?**_

**The girl slowly opened her eyes upon hearing the voices talking around her. She stretched her arms and looked at the 7 people standing around her.**

"**Forgive my intrusion, but I have no other place to stay in." the girl with a short brown hair and large, light green eyes said apologetically. She fixed her white yukata with flower designs on it as she stood up. She introduced herself and explained to the 7 sweepers that her stepsister was trying to get rid of her. The only thing she and the Prince could do was to pretend that she was dead so that neither of the eraser nor her stepsister would find her. They used a heart of a dead person (with the relative's permission) as a proof that Saya was really dead. Saya had to change her other yukata covered with blood as soon as she arrived in the cottage. She promised the 7 sweepers that she could cook and had already prepared dinner for them. The sweepers were very pleased with what she had done. However, they gathered around and gave a thought or two about what she had said. Only Rin was against everyone's decision because she doubted Saya's weird appearance. Finally, they have decided to accept her warmly in their small cottage.**

"**You may stay here as long as you want to. But you will have to be very careful whenever we leave you to do our jobs." one of the sweepers reminded. She was still wearing her long blonde wig and her plunging neckline red gown. She looked at Saya in her large blue eyes and pointed her finger at her. "Or you could also be one of us."**

"**Don't be silly, it's too dangerous! We should be more careful. Probably, some other time when the whole kingdom isn't looking for her anymore." one of the twins responded. It was the male one.**

**Everyone agreed with Louise's suggestion. And so, they welcomed their new guest in the cottage and decided to become a part of their group even if Saya only stays at home. Saya was very glad of what was happening but deep inside of her she feels lonely that she could not stay with Train Heartnet, the one who saved her life.**

* * *

**Then, one day, the 7 sweepers left to do their usual jobs and advised Saya not to let any stranger come closer to her. On that day, Creed found out that Saya Minatsuki was still alive and so, he came into the woods to finish her once and for all. **_**I don't think my Train would be here to save you any longer since he will be marrying Princess Kyoko tonight. This will be a good time to get my reputation back to the princess. **_**Creed thought. Princess Kyoko had fired him when she found out from her magical compact-sized mirror that Saya was still alive. Creed waited for the 7 sweepers to leave. After awhile, he came knocking into the cottage. Saya hums as she answered the door. An old man was selling milk, in the woods? It was pretty odd. But Saya ignored it and asked what the old man wanted. The old man told her that he had lost his way around the woods. So Saya volunteered to lead the old man his way out of the woods. In exchange, the old man insisted that Saya should drink one of his delicious milks. Saya could not resist since milk is her favorite drink. She drank it willingly and fell cold on the floor.**

**Prince Train noticed that the cup of tea he was drinking with Princess Kyoko had a small crack in it. Slowly, it cracked into pieces, leaving the tea dripping on the table. Princess Kyoko ordered the maid to get another one for Prince Train but the prince had vanished before her eyes. He did not even say anything why he was leaving.**

**Prince Train had no idea why he left the palace. He had a strange feeling inside his heart. He took his Hades away and ran with great speed.**

**Creed was not contented to see the witch poisoned and so, he took out his invisible sword and...**

* * *

_**All right, that's it for this chappie! Tee hee. Sorry to cut it out like that and sorry to keep you all waiting. Thanks for all those who keep on supporting and for those who got tired... well, thanks for trying anyway. ü **_


	15. Kiss in the dream

**It was a night of a full moon when the prince scampered to the woods without knowing why he was going there in the first place. His Hades glistened as the light of the moon reflects on its silver part. He passed by Sven and the rest of the palace guards who were on duty that night. "Young prince, the forest is forbidden! Get back here!" Sven warned; however Prince Train turned a deaf ear on him and kept on running. He knew something like this happened before and he failed to rescue whoever he was supposed to. He came too late and went for vengeance whoever murdered his dear friend. He does not want it to happen again. He wants to change something even if it was just in a dream. At least it would prove he had not regretted anything. Actually, he did not regret anything when he had met her. But losing her again for the second time would also kill him slowly and painfully.**

_**Saya...**_

_**I'm coming...**_

_**Please be alive...**_

_**Wait, why am I thinking that way? It's as if I know how this story is going to end. **_**Prince Train thought as he gained more speed when he reached the forest grounds.**

**The brightness of the moon passed thru the invisible blade Creed was holding. He was laughing like a maniac. Finally, he could get rid of the witch in his own hands once and for all. The poor princess was lying unconscious on the ground, poisoned with the milk he offered her. "Goodbye, Minatsuki Saya!" Creed laughed. He looked at the princess' face one more time and then, used his invisible sword to slash her head off. Thinking he was triumphant, he roared with laughter. The woods seemed terrified with his cold and vicious voice.**

"**Stop laughing, idiot. There is nothing funny." A serious voice spoke. Creed's smile did not disappear as he heard that familiar voice. But as he saw Prince Train carrying Princess Saya in his arms, still in one piece, his smile turned into a frown.**

"**I thought we were on the same side. But I guess you both fooled me and Princess Kyoko when you gave me someone else's heart. I thought you were an assassin. Why are you saving her life? An assassin will always be an assassin. That witch must have done something to transform you for something you're not!" Creed said seriously, playing with his invisible sword.**

**Prince Train did not say anything; instead, he placed Princess Saya beside a tree. "Just wait a little while and don't worry because I will take care of this." His calm look on the princess changed as he gazed at Creed's direction. Creed could feel his anger and so, he prepared for the prince's attack. Prince Train vanished from Creed's sight and appeared at his back. He fired his Hades at him a couple of times; however, he was able to block it with his sword. Although, the prince could not see the sword clearly he could sense what direction it would be coming from. He evades it like he was only dancing with the breeze.**

"**I think I know how this fight is going to end." Creed laughed. Prince Train was blocking his attack with his Hades. The woods turned into a stage and the two men were the actors, playing the role of good and evil. There was tinkling of the sword against the blade and the rustling of leaves around the place. Their footsteps could not be heard because of their light weight and speed. Suddenly, they felt that they were being surrounded, surrounded by a foe or a friend?**

**Neither was the answer. The palace guards have come for both of them. "Creed Diskenth, what are you doing in here? You are not supposed to be here. The princess has no use for you anymore. And you, Prince Train, I thought I warned you about getting inside the forbidden woods?" Sven said loud and clear. His troops had the two surrounded. Prince Train and Creed were standing calmly as if the palace guards were nothing. Creed had a merciless look on his face. Sven and Prince Train could tell that he would slay everyone around him since he was in a pretty bad mood for not finishing the 'witch'. Creed slashed his invisible sword but Prince Train fired his Hades and the sword was thrown away. The palace guards jumped over him and tied him up quickly before he could even escape. Then, Sven looked at the prince. Prince Train looked back with his calm, cat-like eyes. Sven grinned as he watched the young prince vanished in the woods, carrying the poor princess along with him.**

**The 7 sweepers arrived later on, after their hard work. On the front door of the cottage, they found broken pieces of a bottle of milk. They searched the whole cottage but found no trace of Saya. They went separate ways and looked in the woods. Haru and Omi were able to find the prince along with Saya and so, they told the others and hid behind the trees. **

_**Hey, who is that?**_

_**Ssshhh... He might hear us. Do you think he is the one who poisoned her with the milk?**_

_**Hmm... He does look like an assassin.**_

_**Let's get him on three. One, two, THREE!!**_

**Prince Train laid the princess at the grassy ground. The 7 sweepers circled around the prince, thinking he was the one responsible for her death. Prince Train did not budge from his place. He was holding the princess in his arms, irritated he had failed to save her the second time. Louise and Lucy gave a gesture to the rest of the sweepers not to attack. It seemed they finally realized the truth.**

"**Who is he, then? What makes you two think he was not the one who poisoned her?" Rin asked with her hands on her waist.**

"**It's pretty obvious. Are you all blind? Why would he weep over someone he poisoned?" Louise pointed out.**

"**No, we're not blind. We have large eyes and we could see that. But it's also possible that he was just pretending to cry so that we would not suspect him of killing our friend." Omi retorted.**

"**Omi's got a point." Haru agreed.**

"**I came too late..." Prince Train muttered, ignoring the people around him. "Saya, please wake up! Tell me you are just dreaming. Saya!" The princess did not budge. It was as if she was sleeping soundly.**

"**Excuse me, young man." Vera started. "May we know who you are? Saya has been living with us for the past few months and we know that she does not know anyone else around the woods. Are you anyone in particular?"**

"**Train Hearrnet is my name and I'm her best friend." Prince Train said in his calm voice. "She thought me how to laugh, how to love life and how to care for others. She made me decide on my own instead of taking orders from someone else. She had set me free."**

**With those words, the 7 sweepers realized he meant what he said. Instead of arguing whether he is an enemy or not, they helped him built a glass coffin for the poor princess.**

**Meanwhile, at the palace, Creed was being praised by Princess Kyoko. "Although you had no proof, my palace guards saw what happened in the forest. I guess that is enough. You may work as my eraser once again. And by the way, have you seen my prince somewhere?" Princess Kyoko said.**

**Creed looked at Sven and the rest of the palace guards. All of them had their heads down. **_**It looks like no one wants to respond to her question.**_** Creed thought as he gulped. "Yes, I did. I fought with my dear Train in the woods but he came too late to save that 'witch'." Then, he laughed coldly. He left Princess Kyoko with a broken heart.**

"**No, that can't be! He is supposed to be with me and not that, that girl! She's already dead. Why would he stay with her? Creed Diskenth, come back here! I need to know what happened!" Princess Kyoko demanded.**

"**Oh, Your Highness, it's just simple. He chose her over you." Creed frowned. "See you."**

"**WHAT? WHY, YOU COLD-BLOODED KILLER! COME BACK HERE!" Princess Kyoko blew fire when she stood up from her seat and chased Creed.**

**The sun was shining at the midst of the forest. It was like a spotlight for Saya's coffin. The 7 sweepers had placed different flowers alongside her sleeping body. The 7 of them were weeping while the prince had a painful expression on his face. He touched her soft hand and then, her sleeping face. He whispered the difficult words he knew he would never hear from his lips. "Goodbye..." His face drew closer to the sleeping princess. He closed his large cat-like eyes and their lips touched. He did not know why, somehow their kiss felt real. Then, he was about to leave the forest when Princess Saya slowly opened her eyes. The first words she mentioned was 'Train-kun...'**

**Prince Train turned around and found Princess Saya sitting on the coffin, alive. She ran towards him and jumped at him.**

"What a weird face he has."

"He must be having a nice dream."

"Hmm?" Train yawned as he opened his eyes. Sven and the little princess were watching over him. It was all just a long but wonderful dream. He felt like he does not want to wake up. He touched his lips and grinned.

"What are you grinning about?" Sven asked.

"N – Nothing," Train replied.

_Okay. It's been awhile now. Tee hee. Anyways, what do you think of Train's dream? Hmm? Leave a review for me to find out what you are thinking. That would help me a lot. Thanks again for your continuous support. Please do wait for the next chapters. They are coming soon! ü_


	16. Vera's unfinished business

_Sorry to keep you all waiting. I am not that busy but I guess having a few reviews got me all bored to continue the story. But wait – someone saved me from that boredom and that is – tadaa! **lianneharmony** Thank you so much for leaving a review. I am very grateful because it is where I get my inspiration in writing. Anyway, here's the continuation of the whole story. Remember that it's not a dream anymore._

* * *

"What am I doing in a place like this? All I could remember was..." Train thought deeply. He scratched his head as if it could help refresh his memory.

"Well? What do you remember?" Sven asked, giving him a bottle of milk. Train took it and drank it quickly. The milk was dripping from his lips. He wiped it with his arms and then, he dropped the bottle. The milk spilled on the ground as Sven and the little princess looked puzzled at Train's odd reaction. "What's the matter? Does it taste awful? I just bought that in the..."

"I – I can't remember – anything." Train muttered. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to recall what happened. Then, slowly, the last thing he could remember appeared in his mind. It was the time when he fell into a trap. He was fighting with someone who keeps changing his appearance. Then, he did not realize that he had fallen into a hole that just emerged out of nowhere. He was imprisoned and then, nothing. He did not know what else happened after that. "What exactly happened? Where's Saya?"

Sven and Eve exchanged serious looks. Train waited for an answer but nothing came. Whenever he asked about Saya, Sven kept changing the topic.

* * *

"How long is this going to take?" Saya panted as she and the others headed to Kurai's territory.

"Do you mean me possessing you?" Vera asked, gliding alongside Saya.

"Yes, I am quite nervous. It's my body we're talking about." Saya said, recalling the time when she and Train switched bodies. It was difficult to pretend to be someone else, especially if it is a loved one! She grinned as she caught up with the others.

"Well, it will only take a few minutes. Half an hour would be enough. I just need to talk to him and open his eyes." Vera said.

"His eyes are wide open." Saya said holding her eyes wide open.

"You're taking it literally." Vera shook her head.

"I get your point. I just hope he does not wake up and chase me while you possess me. That would be difficult." Saya said.

"Oh, do you mean your boyfriend?" Vera asked, catching Saya's light green eyes.

"W – Whose boyfriend?" Saya asked innocently.

"You completely know what I am talking about." Vera gave her a sharp look.

Omi glanced at Saya's direction and slowed down a bit. "If you're going to pretend that he's not yours then I am going to steal him away from you." She winked and then, caught up with Haru. Saya came to a halt and looked at Omi. She was wondering how Omi could say something like that when she is with her future husband. "Well, I guess you could put it that way." Saya muttered while avoiding Vera's eyes.

"We're almost there. I should get inside your body." Vera said apologetically.

"Okay." Saya said as she closed her eyes. The others came to a halt. Vera slowly entered Saya's body. Saya fell down on the floor, unconscious. Omi volunteered to carry her but Haru insisted. When they finally reached the place, Vera (or I might as well say, Saya) opened her eyes. She was feeling a bit dizzy but she took control of it. "Finally, it has been a long time since I had a human body." the voice spoke. It was Saya's voice; however, Vera was in control of Saya's body and thinking. Saya's soul was asleep.

"Well? Can you take care of yourself?" Haru asked. "We need to split up so as not to be caught at the same time."

"I certainly agree." Omi said.

"I – I am fine now. I can handle myself." Vera said. "It would take awhile so I need time for you to distract the others and be with him _alone_. When my time is up, you should get Saya or else Kurai might destroy us both."

"Alright," Haru replied. "It has been 3 minutes since you have possessed her. We'll see you later then."

"They're here." Kurai said as he held his chest. It was aching ever since he woke up and he had no idea why. "Take care of them for me, Porta. I can take care of myself." Porta disappeared in the darkness and went to the prison. She woke Kurai's killing machines and she faced the sweepers along with them. Kurai was all alone in his room. He was searching for more medicines in the cabinet; but it was empty. Empty bottles fell tinkling on the cold floor. He fell on his knees, trembling. He has to get rid of the pain in his head and heart. He had been doing it for years. Then, a girl in white yukata came out of nowhere.

"Y – You – what are you doing in here? He should have taken care of you a long time ago." Kurai said.

"I'm here to remind you of something. I don't know who ended my life; I wish you could tell me." Vera spoke.

"Ended your life? Are you mad? You are still alive and I am going to finish you myself!" Kurai said angrily as he went towards her. Vera evaded his attack like she memorized it.

"My dear Rei, it's me..." Vera said calmly, grasping Kurai's hands. Kurai stopped attacking. Only one person had called him like that and that is... Kurai quickly pushed Vera away and hid in the dark. His heartache and headache was getting worse. His vision was doubling. Finally, he knew what the cause was and he had to get rid of it once and for all.

* * *

_Alright, the chapter ends here. I will be able to update the next chappie sooner because Christmas vacation is coming. Woohoo! Hope you guys will continue to read this even if you're busy during the holidays. Thanks! ü_


	17. The forgotten feelings

"Well? Why do you keep changing the subject whenever I ask about Saya? Where is she? This _is _her room anyway." Train asked. Sven was pacing; he didn't know what answers he would give to Train.

"Don't pretend you're looking for her. Surely, when you see her you'll end her life and the real Train wouldn't want that." Eve said.

Train's cat-like eyes widened upon hearing what the little princess have said. "You're way of speaking is too odd. _I am_ the real Train. Why the heck would I end the life of someone I care about?" Suddenly, his head ached along with his heart. It seemed he was feeling dizzy for no reason at all. His heart was palpitating.

"Well, you are under Kurai's control, aren't you?" Sven asked. "Hey, what's wrong? Train? Train?"

* * *

"You have forgotten what really happened. You even forgot about me... about us." Vera said.

"I – I d – don't know wha – what you – you're talking a – about." Kurai stammered. He changed his appearance into Train Heartnet. It was as if to wake Saya's soul from her slumber. He pointed his Hades at Vera and fired. Vera disappeared from his sight and hid in the darkness.

"Of course you don't. Someone and something made you forget all about me and your own past. It was that medicine and someone kept pretending to help you get well but your headache and your heartache only got worse." Vera explained while hiding in the dark. "I have been watching you for a long time so I know." Kurai got angry and fired with his eyes close. The bullets hit the wall. Vera watched her love get perplexed and irritated. She wanted to approach and embrace him but she knew it would be a risk. She would not want her only hope to vanish and that is Saya.

"Shut up!" Kurai exclaimed. "I don't want to hear any more lies!" He could sense that Vera was still around and so, he tracked where he could feel her presence. He appeared where she was lurking and pointed Hades in front of her face. Vera dropped Saya's Beretta 39R and held Hades. "You do not want to do that." She said gently. "Rei, it's me, Vera... don't you remember?"

Kurai closed his eyes. His head was spinning. He did not know what to believe in anymore. A part of him was telling him that he had known this girl for a long time and another part of him disagree to everything that girl says. He had not realized that he had lowered his gun down. Vera's hands were on his. Slowly, she reached into his face and kissed him. (_If you look at them, it was as if Train and Saya were kissing. Tee hee. Hey, but this is Kurai and Vera okay? Not the real Train and Saya was still asleep._)

Kurai pushed Vera away and moved backwards. His appearance was still Train Heartnet. He could not take it anymore; he has to end her life. It was the only way; the only solution he could do to stop this nightmare. Vera was coming close to him. He held his Hades tight and slowly, he raised his arms and it was pointing at Vera's direction. His hands were trembling; he did not know why.

_BANG!_

A gunshot was heard. Vera closed her eyes thinking it was all over. Her hope was gone. Then, she opened her eyes and inspected herself. There was no wound, nothing at all. Someone had blocked his attack and it was the man standing in front of her with the same face as Kurai. It was a man with a spiked brown hair, cat-like eyes, a red collar on his neck, a Roman Numeral Number ten on his chest, blue and white top and black bottom. It was the man whom Saya thought would lose.

"We have to keep them busy, eh?" Haru asked while he had his back turned against Omi's shoulders. They were being surrounded by Kurai's killing machines or in other words, their co-sweepers and Chrono Numbers.

"Show no mercy." Porta ordered as she jumped inside a hole. The hole vanished quickly before the couple could reach her.

"Hai." The killing machines responded. When Sephiria, Jenos, Rin, Louise and Lucy jumped at them, shadows came past Haru and Omi.

"You guys..." Omi said shockingly.

"One of your so-called partners informed us that you guys needed our help." Lin smirked.

"Guess you guys are not that 'we-don't-care' kind of people after all." Haru said.

"Nope, I guess we're not." Lin said as he and the other Chrono Numbers fought with their other teammates. "Careful with them, they're still under control."

Train's large, yellow, cat-like eyes looked angrily at Kurai. Rei Kurai transformed back into his real form. "You – argh – supposed to be on my side. What do you think you're doing?"

"I am on my own side." Train responded. "Don't you dare hurt S – Saya!" He flinched. His head was spinning and his heart was racing once again. Every time he mentions her name or thinks of her, both of them ache. Although he was not feeling well, he came all the way to Kurai's territory when he found out that his beloved Saya was there.

"You see, the more you protect her, the more it hurts. Why not listen to that voice inside of you? Let's finish her off. It will be much easier since the pain will be long gone after we end her life." Kurai explained.

"That's right. Kill her. It is the only way to mend the pain you are feeling right now." a voice whispered in the darkness. The figure was watching them from afar. Kurai's moves became stronger because he was not fighting the voice inside of him. Train's condition was the opposite. He was slowing down. He was blocking Kurai's attacks with his Hades. But all he could do was a defensive move instead of an offensive one.

"This is not good. We have to help him." Sven whispered to Eve. The little princess nodded. They both came out of their hiding and went after Kurai. They were about to come near him when two other persons blocked their way. One was a man with a tall hat and dark glasses. He was wearing all-black attire. And another is a school girl who used to be very bubbly and cheerful. "Y – You two – I guess we have to deal with you as well." Sven said, getting rid of his cigarette. He wanted to remove the patch on his right eye but it would be a risk. It would take all his energy and he knew that he needed it badly to help Train.

Kurai punched Train several times and threw him at a wall. He dropped his weapon and lost consciousness. "Now, I will have to finish you with no one else interfering." Vera tried to reach for her gun but Kurai stomped on her hands. She flinched and looked teary-eyed at her loved one. "Rei, stop this. This is not you! I don't know you anymore! You are not a murderer. You are a sweeper."

"You know nothing about me." Kurai said coldly. He held Vera's neck and strangled her. He lifted her into the air and threw her at a wall opposite where Train landed. At the moment that he had released her, something appeared in his mind. It was a small, sweet moment. It was in a flash. It was the time when he told Vera his feelings and then, later he found her cold body in her own home. "R – Rei," Vera muttered as she stood up slowly. "My spirit won't be at peace if you continue to go on like this."

"This was your entire fault, Kurai. If you had only noticed my feelings for you, probably I would not end her life in the first place. Probably, you would not be where you are now." a voice inside of him said. "Look around you, many people has suffered because of you."

"ARRGGHH!!!" Kurai took his weapon _Imitari_ and broke it into pieces. There were tears in his painful eyes as he took one large piece of the broken mirror and pointed it at his heart.

"REI!!" Vera exclaimed as she came towards him to stop him from killing himself. He pushed her away and she was hit hard on the head.

"Train-kun..." Saya said. She was in Train's dream. Everything was dark and all he could see was her.

"Saya – I came here to save you." Train said.

"I was supposed to be the one to say that. But I guess you're not under his control anymore." Saya said cheerfully. "I'm glad to see you are fine."

"But you're not..." Train mumbled. "Hey, wait – Saya! Where are you going?"

Saya ran away and slowly vanished from Train's eyes leaving some odd words behind. "Train-kun, promise me you won't leave me, okay?"

"Wait – Saya – I'm not going to leave you – I promise!" Train exclaimed as he opened his eyes. His body was aching. _I promise._

The broken mirror piece glistened before it hit his heart. He closed his eyes and his tears fell down. It was odd. He had not felt anything at all. He opened his eyes and looked at his chest. He was unable to thrust the pointed object at his heart after all. Something stopped him. He could see Vera's spirit clearly in front of him. It was her time to leave Saya's body and she was holding his hands. "Please, don't do it."

"V – Vera – I remember – I – please forgive me!" Kurai apologized before he had lost consciousness. Vera did not leave him and stayed beside him. She looked at Saya who was unconscious. She was in a pretty bad shape. Her head was covered with blood.

Train sat down and looked at Kurai. "Looks like I missed a lot." Then, he looked at Sven and Eve who was still busy fighting with Charden and Kyoko. Then, he saw his beloved Saya lying on the ground. "Saya!!" He crawled next to her and held her shoulders. "No, not again, please be alive."

"Saya..." Train slowly embraced Saya, ignoring the pain he was feeling inside. "I promised not to leave you... So please, promise _not_ to leave me."

_

* * *

_

Okay, this is the end of this chapter. Sorry if it's longer than the others. I was having a hard time how to put it all in one chapter. Anyway, reviews are welcome and I will surely appreciate it if you leave one.


	18. A wounded Cat

"Order everyone to retreat."

"Right away," Porta replied as she vanished in the darkness. Holes appeared from where the killing machines were located.

Charden and Kyoko saw the hole beside them and stopped attacking Sven and Eve. They tried to reach the hole but the two blocked their way. "You're running away?" Sven teased.

"Let them be. We cannot do anything about them anyway." Train said in his serious voice.

"What? But we cannot let them go! They might kill innocent people!" Sven disputed.

"Then, tell me what we should do with them." Train said. There was agony in his eyes as it met Sven's eyes, Sven could tell. Eve looked from Train to Sven. She knew that Sven could not give Train a direct answer although she felt that she too, wanted to help those puppets. She wanted to set them free just like Sven did for her and Saya did for Train.

"Well, I..." Before Sven could respond, Charden and Kyoko went passed them and jumped into the hole. Sephiria, Jenos, Rin, Lucy and Louise also jumped inside the two holes that appeared next to them and disappeared before Omi and the others could even catch up.

"Darn it! Why are they retreating now? Did something happen that we don't know? Ugh!" Haru flinched as he held his wound on his right leg. Sephiria gave him a hard time. "Well, that captain of yours sure is strong."

"You shouldn't underestimate her. She's stronger than she looks." Lin said.

"Anyway, let's go look for Saya. She may be hurt but before we do that, let's cover up your wound." Omi said as she took a small handkerchief hidden in her kimono. She tied it to Haru's wound and helped him stand up.

"Omi..." Haru looked at Omi with his heart racing quickly. Then, he took his double katana and placed it back in his double sheathe. Omi called upon her origamis. The little paper birds flew in midair and led the way.

"Hey..." Lin called Omi and Haru's attention.

"Hmm?"

"We're leaving now. Tell Number 13 our deal was only to help him with the enemy." Lin said as he and the other Chrono Numbers disappeared.

"Okay, thanks for your help." Omi grinned.

"Let's get out of here." Train muttered as he slowly stood up, carrying Saya in his arms. Sven took Kurai and carried him at his back. Eve and Vera followed behind. Vera glided towards Train and was looking at him and Saya with pity. "Don't give me that look."

"I – I really am sorry about what happened." Vera apologized. "You two and everyone else were in this mess because of us."

"Nah, it can't be helped." Sven shrugged. "It's part of our job so you don't need to apologize."

"Like he said," Train said expressionlessly.

"Hey! Wait up, you guys!" Omi yelled.

"What're you doing in here?" Train was supposed to ask but it ended up that Omi was the one asking him.

"Long story," Train said shortly without meeting Omi's eyes. Omi noticed that Saya was still unconscious and her head was covered with blood. Her blood was dripping over Train's clothes.

"Let's get her home and rest. Then, we'll take care of the _others_ in the morning." Omi said as her paper origami wiped Saya's blood on her face.

It was night when Train, Sven and Eve were alone at Saya's apartment. Omi and Haru promised to meet up with them in the morning to deal with the other sweepers, Chrono Numbers and Apostles of the Stars that were under Kurai's control. They took Kurai along with them. Saya was still asleep; her forehead was covered with bandages. Train was watching the bright moon shine over the rooftop while drinking his favorite beverage. He was in deep thought. His dream about Saya was really odd... Now that he had thought of it, he had been having weird dreams lately. The first one was about him being a prince and Saya being a princess and some fairytale they were in. Then, the second dream he had was in the midst of his fight with Kurai. It was dark and cold when Saya appeared to him in the dream. Her message was the one he could not understand. Why would she say something like that, when she was the one he almost lose?

_Saya..._

"Hey, Train!" Sven called.

_Darn it! I was there but I felt so weak fighting what was on my mind. Ugh! Here it goes again. Whenever I think of her, see her, stay beside her; it suddenly hurts. Kurai must be feeling the same way._

"Train, didn't you hear me? Hey!" Sven said irritably, throwing one of his shoes on Train by the window.

"Ow! Hey, who did that?" Train said touching his head. He became chibi when he saw Sven and lied down the rooftop. He watched Sven's shoes slowly fall down the rooftop. "What do you want? I'm not in the mood to do anything right now."

"Hey! Get it! It's my shoe!" Sven said. Although it was not the one he wants to tell Train. Black Cat did not budge from his position. So, Sven quickly came out of the window and jumped for his shoe. His foot slipped and he was about to fall down when Train caught his coat. "Thanks a lot. You know, if you should have caught it in the first place we wouldn't be in this position." Sven used again his shoe to hit Train on the head. The cat suddenly had 2 lumps on his head.

Train hit Sven with the empty bottle of milk and before they realized it, they were already falling. They threw things at each other while in the midair. (_Hmm... I wonder where they got those things from. They were falling after all.) _Eve looked at them like they were a bunch of children fighting over a piece of candy. She quickly scampered on the ground and used her arms to catch the two idiots falling. "What do you think you're doing? She's already awake."

"Saya?" Train grinned as he looked at Sven. "Why didn't you tell me then? And why do you have to hit me hard on the head twice?"

"I was about to tell you..." Sven stopped; Train was already gone. He was excited to see her even though it was slowly killing him inside. He did not mind the pain as he hurried upstairs. "Well, I was going to warn him."

"He should find it out himself..." Eve muttered.

"Saya? How are you doing? Does your head still hurt?" Train asked as he threw the door open. He found Saya sitting on her bed with her hands on her head. She looked at him with a perplexed expression on her face. "I... I..." she stammered.

"What is it?" Train flinched. His heart was aching terribly. He could no longer ignore it. His knees fell on the ground as he looked at his beloved Saya.

"That Saya actually..." Eve said, looking at the bright moon shining over them.

_That's odd. I don't remember being in this place before. And why is my forehead covered with bandages? Who is this man kneeling before me? It seemed he was in pain. _Saya thought, coming over to help Train stand up although she had no idea who he was. "Are you alright, Mister? You seem ill."

"Forgot..." Eve said, "Everything."

"What? No, I am fine. Wait – what did you call me?" Train asked.

"Mister," Saya said as she was observing the place she was in. "I don't know your name so it's alright to address you that way. Or is it not?" She peered at him with her light green eyes.

"By the way, I'm..." Saya stopped dead. At the back of her mind she knew she had a name, she just could not remember it. "That's silly. I know I have a name. I guess we're both nameless unless you introduce yourself to me." Saya said, half-laughing. "Mister, do you know my name?"

Train's cat-like eyes widened. The real pain was difficult to endure. It was not the pain of suffering whenever he wanted to be with her, it was the pain that she had forgotten everything, including _them._

* * *

_Sorry if I was able to update just now. I have been really busy. I have been working on our report (at our school) and well, there are lots of projects/requirements needed to be passed and the deadlines are approaching. I'm really sorry you guys. Anyway, thanks for those who continue their support. And thanks for those who will drop by and leave a review. It would be great. Thanks. _


	19. Rei's final decision

"Uh – Saya that's not funny. Are you playing a prank on me?" Train asked as he slowly stood up. He sat beside Saya and waited for an answer. He held his chest; the pain was killing him slowly. And Saya forgetting him was not the kind of death he wished to have.

She looked at him with her innocent light green eyes and replied, "Is Saya my name? And I am not playing a prank on you. I am serious. Are you ill, Mister?"

"That's silly of you... Forgetting your own name..." Train laughed as he flinched afterwards. Saya pushed him gently to lie down on her bed. "You should be resting. I think I am doing fine. I think Saya is a cute name, don't you think?"

"No, you're not alright!" Train exclaimed as he grabbed her arms and embraced her tightly. "Y – You forgot – who you are and I wasn't there to – save you – again."

_Kill her._

"No, shut up! Leave me alone!" Train yelled as he held his head. The voice inside his head kept saying those same words.

"Oh alright," Saya said. "You don't have to shout to make me leave." She was about to leave when Train held her hands. She looked puzzled at him. Train was refusing the voice inside of him but his body does not agree with his mind. It was moving on its own. Slowly, he took out his Hades and pointed it right on her face. "G – Go away – run while you still can – save yourself." Train muttered. Saya tried to break free but he was not letting her go. Sven and Eve scampered upstairs and found the two pointing guns at one another. Saya did not know what she was doing. Probably, it was her reflex. She just took out her Beretta 39R and pointed it at the stranger's face.

"Cut it out you two." Sven demanded. Eve used her long blonde hair to separate the two. They were both ill and no one knows whether it could be healed or not. "Eve, take care of her for awhile. I'll deal with him."

"Train, let's go. We're leaving." Sven said, grabbing Train's arms. He threw Train's Hades and dragged him outside the apartment. "I'm sorry Train." He hit him hard at the back and Black Cat lost consciousness. Sven carried him and ran away from the apartment as fast as he could. He did not know where he was going; he just knew that he had to keep Black Cat away from his White Cat or things could get worse.

"Whew. That was close," Sven panted. He looked at his unconscious partner and sighed. "Oh Train, what do you think we should do with you two? You're both getting us into trouble and killing each other is not helping at all!" He hit him hard on the head and a little lump came out of his head. The cat did not wake up; however, Sven could imagine Train's expression whenever he gets hit by Sven's own fists. "Haha! I could hit you a million times if I want to, Train!" he laughed as he placed Train on the ground. He took out a pen and drew doodles on Train's face. "Tee hee. What a funny face he has while sleeping."

"Is he going to be alright? I think he's acting strangely. Is he," Saya lowered her voice as if Sven and Train were just behind the door of her apartment. "Ill? He seems to be out of his mind."

Eve looked at Saya and said, "He will be fine. Sven's with him. He is not out of his mind. He is just a little..."

_Confused whether he should listen to what his mind or heart says._

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Vera asked as she glided towards her love. Her spirit was slowly disappearing. Her time on earth was almost up; however, she refused to go since her business was not finished yet. Rei's heart was racing and his mind was asking him to move away from her but he could not move a muscle. He was feeling vulnerable at the moment. "Tired," Rei replied with a laugh.

Vera laughed along with him. It has been awhile since Rei had heard her laugh. "I've missed that smile of yours – argh!"

"Rei, we should get the antidote or you'll die." Vera said fretfully.

"It's alright," Rei smiled weakly. "At least I'll be with you forever." Vera was astounded to hear those words come out from him. She grinned and kissed him on the forehead. "I guess you finally remembered everything that happened to you long ago."

"No, there were only small parts of my memory that I could remember." Rei admitted. "Everything was erased by that medicine. I did not know how I ended up being in that place. All I could remember was the killings I made. I've been awful!"

"Rei, does the name _Yukina_ ring a bell to you?" Vera asked.

"Y – Yes, I think so." Rei replied. "She was the reason I turned out like this. I mean, I concluded that everyone does not deserve a second chance just because she murdered you after what I did for her."

"Not only that," Vera said sadly. "But she was the same reason you forgot everything. The old hag who gave you medicine and told you that it would help you forget me forever was actually Yukina. She was able to convince you that the 4GM4E would heal you."

"But why would she do such a thing?" Rei asked.

"Because," Vera paused. She was thinking if it was the right time for him to know the truth. "She's your best friend... She wanted you to be with her forever and seeing you being with me tortured her slowly."

"And don't tell me..." Rei was not able to continue, Vera must have read his mind. "Yes, she is the one behind all this, including Train Heartnet's condition."

"How did you know all this, Vera?" Rei flinched once again. He was still fighting the voice inside of him.

"I was watching you all the time. I did not desert you." Vera smiled. "And the antidote is still in her hands. We have to get it or your condition gets worst!"

"No, I don't care if it gets any worst." Rei replied. "I told you didn't I? I want to be with you forever and I'm just going to get the cure to help out someone who's been trying to give me a hand..."

_

* * *

_

Why aren't you killing her yet? What is taking you so long? You will surely die if you continue to go on like this.

"That voice... not again..." Train muttered. He was holding his Hades and it seemed that he was searching for something. Bright, colorful lights were everywhere. It was night and everyone was heading towards the next city since there was a festival. "A festival? Surely, I would be able to see her around there."

_Yes and once you do, you will kill her._

"No, that's not going to happen. I just wanted to see her." Train said.

_Kill her while the fireworks are being displayed._

"Hi, Train-kun!" a voice said from behind. Train's heart leaped. It was as if he would get a heart attack. His face turned red as he quickly looked away and greeted the girl silently.

"Hmm? That does not seem like you, Train-kun. Is there a problem? Maybe I can help." Saya offered her bottle of milk. "Here, the other half is yours if you want to."

Train threw the bottle at the side and pointed his Hades at her forehead. What was he doing? Was it his instinct? But why would he do something like that to someone he cares about? His hands were trembling but it fired anyway. Saya was lying down on the ground... DEAD... The bullet passed thru her forehead. Tears were flowing down from his eyes as well as his victim's eyes. He did not know why.

"NO! SAAYAA!!!" Train screamed as he opened his eyes. He could feel the teardrops falling from his cat-like eyes. It was weird; everything seemed so real. He felt his chest; it was aching once again. It would not stop unless he follows what the medicine keeps telling him. "Dreaming again, eh?" Sven asked as he looked at the astonished Black Cat. The two of them were sleeping under a tree. It was as far as Sven could take him.

"Where is she?" Train asked.

"If I told you, you might do something to hurt her." Sven said. "I'm sorry, it's for your own good. Hey, what is your dre – hey, wait! Where do you think you're going? Train! Train!"

* * *

_Goodness. I have been really busy. I do hope I can keep on updating even if my school works are endless. Tee hee. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and all! _


	20. The most powerful medicine

_Thank goodness our examination week is over! Finally, I could continue working on this one. Sorry about the delay. Fanfiction has been encountering some technical problems this week. I don't know if you experienced one. Well, here's what you've been waiting for! The next chapter!_

* * *

A lot of lives have been troubled. A lot of hearts have been broken. It was a rainy night at the town where our hero resides. He was standing on the rooftops, thinking deeply. Tears were pouring down from his eyes along with the rain. He was watching the city as old memories unfold in his brain.

_What should I do? I can't go on like this. I would only end up hurting her if ever I see her again. But my heart disagrees. I wanted to see her so badly – Uh!_

Black Cat was longing for his White Cat under the dark, rainy sky. Sven was dripping wet searching for him. Eve and Saya were inside Saya's apartment. There was silence amongst them. Omi was treating Haru's wounds without even realizing that her comrade was falling more and more with her.

_I have to search for the person behind all this – Kurai Rei! I have to get the answers from him!_

Train Heartnet ran with great speed. The rooftops were slippery; but it did not matter to him. He wanted to hunt that person down, torture him so badly and – what was he thinking? Was he so angry just because he could not be with his Saya? Or was it because Kurai was the reason Saya forgot _everything_? He did not know what he was feeling. Bit by bit, he realized he was becoming more like his old self... more like Kurai. He came to a halt and closed his eyes. This was not him. It was the medicine that was making him like that. He had to be cured or...

"Train Heartnet!" a familiar voice came from behind. Train turned around and found what he was looking for all along. He moved away and pointed his Hades as fast as he could at the target.

"I'm not here for a fight." Kurai said weakly. He was resisting the medicine and he was slowly losing his strength.

"I was looking for you but I'm glad you came to find me. I need answers and I need it now." Train said in his most serious voice. His mind was clouded. He did not know what to do at the moment.

"I would give you answers if you lower your gun down." Kurai said. The rain had stopped pouring down; however, the sky was still cloudy.

"Rei could not hurt you anymore since his _Imitari_ got broken into pieces." Vera said as she came out of nowhere. Train felt a cold chill at the back of her neck. It was something different. Train could not move his feet. He tried to ignore the figure in front of him and looked directly at Kurai.

"What's happening to me? Why am I seeing things?" Train asked.

"Vera is a ghost and you are not seeing things. She is real." Kurai explained.

"Why is she in here? I don't remember her as one of my targets before." Train said as he turned to Vera. "Are you here to take revenge?"

Vera nodded.

"See? She's here to haunt me! Get away! I have a lot of problems to settle. You could come back some other night, just not now, okay?" Train begged.

"Vera!" Kurai said.

"Sorry," Vera said. "No, I'm not going to haunt you. I'm here because of my unfinished business."

"We could talk some place else and..." Kurai stopped; Train had disappeared from his sight. He was standing at the tip of the rooftop, far away from them. "Vera, could you get him for me? I am tired."

"Train Heartnet, what is wrong with you? My Rei is already tired and he wants to discuss this somewhere else so do you mind?" Vera asked as she glided towards Train. Black Cat closed his eyes and muttered something. _I am seeing things. I am seeing things. The medicine is making me see illusions I am not supposed to see. Get out of my mind. Get out of my sight._

When he opened his eyes, Vera was still there waiting. Train ran away with great speed in his chibi form crying out loud in the midst of the rainy night. "GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY FROM ME! KYAA!" He and Vera chased each other on the rooftops in their chibi form. Vera was having fun watching Train ran away from him. It reminded her of Sven. Then, she disappeared all of the sudden. "Finally!" Train panted as he went down and went for a shelter to dry his clothes. When he was supposed to open the door of the inn, Vera appeared in front of him. _Boo! _Train turned as hard as stone. Vera was poking him but it was no use. Kurai took Train and looked at Vera strangely. "What? I was only having fun scaring him."

"Yeah and you actually did. Look at him. I could barely carry him." Kurai complained as he dragged Train with his face hitting the stony ground.

* * *

"Good thing it stopped raining. I was anxious to go outside." Saya grinned as she and Eve were walking around the city.

"It is not good for you to be outside. He may come out anywhere. He still had his killer instincts if you must know." Eve muttered. Saya heard her but did not seem to bother at all since bottles of milk suddenly caught her attention. "Oh, milk! I've been craving to drink one! Do you want some, er – what's your name again? You haven't introduced yourself."

"Eve," Eve replied. "No, thank you."

"Okay then!" Saya said cheerfully. Eve noticed that there was an ice cream stand opposite the store where Saya was buying. She groped for money in her pocket; however, it was empty. If only Sven was there to buy her some. It could have been sweeter. "Hey, Eve, I still have some money left. I don't know where I got these but when I looked inside my yukata, I have plenty! Oh, do you want some ice cream then? I noticed that you have been staring at it for awhile." Eve nodded and Saya made the little princess pick her favorite flavor. The two of them ate their snacks as they sat down on the bench at the park. "Eve, do I have a family?"

"I don't know." Eve said truthfully.

"Hmm... I see. Uh – do I live alone then? And what do I do for a living? I can't even believe I have a gun here." Saya asked. "Sorry for asking too much. I wanted to know more about myself."

"I don't know about you living alone, all I know is that you are a sweeper. You are like us." Eve said as she wiped her lips with her handkerchief. She could remember Sven when it was her first time to eat an ice cream. She got a bit messy on her lips and Sven wiped it out for her.

"Like you?" Saya asked astounded to what she had heard. She gulped the milk until its last drop. Satisfied with what she had drunk, she continued her question. "Is that so? Probably, that's why I got those reflexes. Remember that Train-kun? When he attacked me, I quickly took out my gun which was very odd and then pointed it at him. I was able to defend myself without knowing it. Isn't that cool? Er – what actually sweepers do? Aren't we supposed to have broomsticks instead of guns? We sweep, right?" She laughed afterwards.

Eve didn't know if Saya was making fun of her or not. "You are taking it literally, lady." she said as she took a small bite at her cone. "Sweepers are like bounty hunters who search for their targets in exchange for money. Many do that for a living. They are far more different from assassins; they don't kill the target but just weaken and capture them." It was funny for Saya to ask things such as like that. But what can Eve do? Saya forgot who she was and just like Train, she had been searching for answers.

"Hey..."

"What are we saying? Oh, the medicine! It has an – what?" Kurai stopped.

"How did I get these lumps?" Train asked as he looked at his face in the mirror. He did not look handsome anymore. It seemed that he just had an allergy. Kurai handed over an ice bag and Train placed it on his face.

"Well," Kurai was stopping himself from laughing but he could not help it. "Mmff – Ha ha! Y – You were h – heavy to carry so I dra – dragged you a – long all the w – way here."

"Grr. That's not funny. I got scared from th – that friend of y – yours." Train said, facing away from Kurai.

"Ha, ha, ha! Anyway, as I – mmff – was saying, the 4GM4E was the drug that made you turn out like that. It was good you were able to resist the medicine. You were able to remember who you are. If you hadn't resisted it, you might end up like me." Kurai explained. "It had an antidote. We just have to find it so that you could get well. Resisting it won't really help you. It would make your condition get worse. The medicine would keep your mind clouded and later on, you would realize that you already killed somebody."

"Where are we going to find the cure? Directly from the source?" Train asked.

"Yes, but it would be difficult to find Yukina. Vera would help us on that." Kurai said.

"But why are you helping me all of the sudden? Why did you suddenly change your mind?" Train asked. He was curious why Kurai was acting that way. He must have some sort of plan. Train does not want to believe him; but it was his only hope.

"Vera helped me to open my eyes and the only way I could make things right again is to help you and everyone that was affected from the mess I made." Kurai said with a weak smile.

Then, something struck Train and he was hoping Kurai and Vera could help him out. "Do you think you could help Saya get her memory back?" Vera and Kurai exchanged looks. What happened to Saya does not have anything to do with the drugs. Her head was hit hard on a wall and it made her forgot who she was. The only thing that Train could do was to wait until she could slowly remember everything, including _them._ Train himself knew that the couple could not do anything. He just wanted an assurance, an assurance that Saya's memory will return.

Vera smiled at him and went closer to him. "Train Heartnet, the most powerful medicine I know could bring her memory back."

"And what is that?" Train asked hopefully.

* * *

_To be continued... Hi readers! How about you? Do you know what Vera is talking about? Would that medicine really help Saya bring her memory back surely? And what will happen if Train sees her again? Could he still resist the killer inside him? Well, find out and read the next chapter! _


	21. How do I live?

PPFFTT!!!

"Will you stop that already?! It's annoying, you know!" Kurai exclaimed as he pushed Train away.

Train was blowing his nose. Then, two black, pointed ears appeared on his dark brown hair. He looked at Kurai with his large, round, cat-like eyes. "I'm so touched with what you are doing. Do you really mean it?"

"Yes, yes, I do mean it! Now don't give me those kinds of eyes! You don't look cute! So get away from me already!" Kurai pushed Train as hard as he could. Train was resisting. He was embracing Kurai the whole time, with his eyes sparkling with joy.

"Vera, could you help me out?! He's been embracing me for a few minutes! It's irritating! Will you get off me?!" Kurai said angrily.

"It's fun watching you two. Ah, two enemies became the best of friends, isn't that sweet?" Vera grinned as she glided among the two men. "I guess he's happy to know you would be lending him a hand. He's just expressing his gratitude."

"Well, I had enough." Kurai said. He made an evil eye as he looked at Train.

Train became so small that he could not be seen by anyone. He sweat-dropped and then, he moved away from Kurai bit by bit. He raised his handkerchief as a sign of defeat. Kurai sighed as he wiped his clothes off and looked daggers at Train.

"Anyway, we should split up and find Yukina. Vera, you do know her better than any of us. Probably, you could find her sooner." Kurai said. He was ignoring the pain inside of him. Train noticed that he was only pretending to be strong.

"Rei, you're sweating..." Vera said as she touched Kurai's face. It was becoming pale as well. Kurai held Vera's ghostly hands as if he could hold them and looked at her directly into her eyes. "It's nothing. We should get moving before everything is _too late..._"

* * *

"Ahh!" Saya held her head as she dropped the bottle of milk on the ground. The bottle came tinkling as it slowly fell. Eve held her shoulders and asked what was wrong. Saya could not explain what was happening. Certain memories were flashing on her head whenever Eve tells her something. "S – so, tell me, is Train-kun a criminal?"

"From his past, probably yes." Eve replied. "He is only following orders. You can't blame him. However, he has changed and that is, thanks to you."

"To me?" Saya asked. "But I didn't do anything. Well, that is, I can't really remember if I did something that made him change his way of life."

"Your existence changed his life forever." Eve said simply. "Your death made him realize how to care for others and how to give others a second chance."

"M – My death? But how is this possible? I am alive, right here, right now." Saya said with a puzzled expression on her face. She waited for Eve to tell her she was only joking but none of those words came out from Eve's mouth.

"Well, we really can't explain it. I guess you made it through. Train thought you were really dead." Eve said.

"I – I see." Saya said as she looked down. None of Eve's stories were making any sense: why Saya befriended an assassin, how she changed his life, how she was able to survive and why Train was returning from his old job. She closed her eyes and all she could see was Train's serious face. She did not know why or how. She just knew that she could not stop thinking of him. Then, her thoughts were bothered by the screaming of the people around the park. Fire was spreading everywhere. Eve used her arms to carry the people out of the area, leaving Saya all alone. She stood up from her seat and took her Beretta 39R from her yukata. She just felt that danger was coming.

"Well, well, I see you're all alone." A voice said behind the flames. She chuckled as she peered at Saya's troubled face.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Saya asked, pointing her gun aimlessly at the stranger.

"Oh, I'm Kyoko and what I want is exactly standing in front of me!!!" Kyoko laughed as she blew flames around Saya. The white cat could not escape. She was surrounded by those big flames. She did not know what to do. She ran from side to side, hoping she could escape. Suddenly, a shadow came past her. It was running along with the flames until it slowly disappeared in front of her light green eyes. It stood in front of her as if protecting her from the innocent-looking female student.

"Who are you, Mister? How come you're protecting this lady?" Kyoko asked as she took out a Popsicle somewhere. (_It just comes out of nowhere doesn't it?)_ She started licking her favorite food and rounded the two. "Hmm... Somehow, you do look familiar."

"Stop fooling around, Kyoko." A manly voice spoke from behind. The portal came out of nowhere and Charden came out of it. He used his ability towards Saya's hero. The man with long black hair with a Roman numeral number ten on his chest carried Saya away.

"Stay here." Lin whispered as he fought Charden and Kyoko. With their actions, it seemed that they are after Saya. Lin's comrades, Haru and Omi came into the scene.

_Retreat. She should be all alone._ A voice spoke in Kyoko's and Charden's minds. A portal appeared below them and they were about to jump in it when Haru and Lin came rushing in. They do not want anymore trouble. Too many sweepers, Chrono Numbers, Apostle of the Stars were taken and were being used against them. They have to take them one by one or else many innocent people would die.

"Let the portal close! We won't let them in unless they unconscious!" Lin exclaimed.

Haru did not say anything else and pushed his double katana towards Kyoko. Slowly, they were moving away from the portal.

_Come to me. Leave them! _the voice ordered the two; however, they could not move a muscle. Lin and Haru kept blocking their way to their escape. Porta suddenly came out of the portal to see what was taking the two so long. She closed her eyes and spread her arms wide. The ground suddenly moved as if there was an earthquake. An enormous hole appeared from the ground and it sucked all of them except Lin, Eve, and Saya inside. Lin was carrying Saya in his arms while Eve transformed into a beautiful angel. The hole swallowed the benches, trees, fountain and the rest of the park. The three watched as it slowly vanished before their eyes.

"What was that?!" Saya exclaimed as she held unto Lin's shoulders tighter. Lin looked at her strangely and was about to move away when she held him close to her.

"Train would not want to see this scene." Eve muttered. Then, she sensed a presence watching over them. She looked behind and saw a glimpse of an astonished Train. He was standing over a rooftop of a home nearby and when he saw Eve looking back at him, he disappeared before her sight.

Saya seemed to have felt the presence as well. Although she could not understand why she felt that she had to move away from Lin's arms; she still pushed him away and stood up hurriedly. She looked at the space where Train was standing awhile ago as if she saw what Eve just did.

* * *

A background music was being played while Train ran with great speed. His eyes could not be seen clearly. It was being covered with his dark brown spiky bangs.

_How do I, get through one night without you?_

_If I had to live without you, what kind of life would that be?_

Eve looked from where Train was standing before and then, looked back at Saya.

Saya was left troubled and fretful. Tears were slowly falling down from her cheerful, light green eyes. Lin did not know what was happening and neither was Saya. She kept wiping those tears away with her yukata but it won't stop falling down. "That's odd. Why am I even crying without a reason? It's as if I just lost something very _important._"

_Oh, I_

_I need you in my arms, need you to hold_

_You're my world, my heart, my soul_

_If you ever leave, baby you would take away everything_

_Good in my life_

Train reminisced Saya's last moments with him: her last words spoken, her last touch in his hands and her last tears.

_And tell me now, how do I live without you?_

_I want to know, how do I breathe without you?_

He could not forgive Creed for what he had done. Saya meant a lot to him although he could not say it. She changed his life and because of this, he felt how freedom was like.

_If you ever go, how do I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_

He chased after Creed to avenge Saya's death. But she would not want that so, Train gave Creed a second chance just like what sweepers do.

Saya could not explain what she was feeling. She held her chest tight. It was aching so badly.

_Without you_

_There'd be no sun in my sky, there would be no love in my life_

_There'd be no world left for me_

Then, the moment Train found out Saya was alive; he could not believe what he was seeing. It was as if everything was just a nightmare turned into a dream.

_And I_

_Baby I don't know what I would do, I'd be lost if I lost you_

_If you ever leave, baby you would take away everything_

_Real in my life_

Saya's mind was clouded. She held her head high. Certain happy memories started flashing back in her brain. It was so fast she could not catch up. All she knew was that she was so happy meeting this friend of hers. She was happy until the day she _died_.

_And tell me now, how do I live without you?_

_I want to know, how do I breathe without you?_

_If you ever go, how do I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_

Then, something weird happened between Train and Saya. They exchanged bodies! Train chuckled as he reminisced those crazy times. It was hard to be in a girl's body, especially with the girl he cares about. He was left being chased by Saya's old targets and he kept telling them that he was not Saya. It was silly. It was hysterical. It was sweet. And it left Train with nothing but pain. The picture with Saya being with Lin does not bother him much. He just thought that if he was not under Yukina's drugs, probably he would be the one protecting her at the moment.

_Please tell me baby, how do I go on?_

_If you ever leave, baby you would take away everything_

_I need you with me, baby don't you know that you're everything_

_Good in my life?_

_What do they need her for? They already had too many assassins, sweepers in their hands! What more do they want?_ Lin thought as he left Eve and Saya alone. His comrades were taken away. It was more trouble than he expected. He looked at Saya's direction and saw Black Cat. He quickly left the two girls in silence.

_And tell me now, how do I live without you?_

_I want to know, how do I breathe without you?_

_If you ever go, how do I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_

"Eve, he's here awhile ago. I've felt it and I don't know why or how. I just did." Saya said silently. "I think my heart's going to burst when I saw him. I wanted to come close to him. It's odd, isn't it? Why am I feeling this way?"

_How do I live without you?_

Train stood up from his position and decided to search for Yukina no matter what happens or the pain won't stop bothering him in his sleep. He clenched his fists. His large cat-like eyes became serious.

_How do I live without you baby?_


	22. Yukina's tears

__

By the way, the song that I included in the previous chapter was sung by LeAnn Rimes. Finally, here's the next chapter. Thanks for the continuous reviews!

* * *

_GRUMBLE._

"Aww, man." Sven sighed as he looked down on his stomach. "The largest bounty was just taken. I'm hungry and I'm out of money. And Train went missing. What luck I am having right now." Then, he smelled something good and it led him to the diner. He entered it without hesitation and sat down at the counter. The waiter asked him what he wanted and he replied with a depressed look on his face. "Can I have coffeess? It's the only one free, right?" The waiter moved away since he could sense that Sven was looking for sympathy. He called on the manager and she sent Sven flying away. "COME BACK HERE WHEN YOU HAVE MONEY!"

Sven landed on the park where a huge disaster just happened. "Ouff! Hey, that hurts you old lady! I'll come back and get you!" Sven said as he slowly stood up to fix himself.

"HEY I HEARD THAT!"

Sven shivered upon hearing the voice. "Am I hearing things? I know this is far away from the diner. Anyway, where am I? Whoa! Look at the hole in this area. The whole park had been swallowed by the portal itself!" Sven muttered.

"What are you doing here?" a small voice spoke. Sven turned around and saw a girl with long blonde hair, innocent face, pink eyes and dark clothes. "You lost Train didn't you?"

Sven sweat dropped upon hearing it. He was not supposed to leave Train all alone especially in his current condition. He flinched before he could respond. "Uh – yeah – sort of – but I'm going to find him! Have you seen him – around?" Sven gulped before he was able to ask the question. Saya was just nearby. He did not know if she still hated Train after what he had done to her in his apartment.

"Yes, we did." Eve said. "He just passed by."

"Passed by? Do you mean he did not lend you guys a hand?" Sven asked, lighting up his cigar. "Man, what's got into him?"

"From the looks of it, he was looking for something." Eve muttered as she wiped Sven's face. He was perspiring. He scampered all the way to the park when he heard that Eve was there.

"Uh – thanks." Sven grinned. "Well, we'd better get you two home. It's getting dark."

* * *

Kurai's residence... Several miles from Sven and the others...

"Yukina kept changing her headquarters. She no longer stays in the place where you used to stay." Vera told Kurai. She glided around the two while telling them what she just found out. Her layered, shoulder-length black hair moved smoothly along with her body.

"So, are you – ah! – Telling me that the only way – to get there – is thru the – portal itself?" Kurai asked. His heart was aching. The more he thinks of his feelings for Vera, the more the pain grows. He knew that his time would come sooner or later.

Vera nodded. Train looked down. They needed Porta to get into the headquarters. They could only wait for another attack from Yukina so that when the killing machines arrive, they could enter the portal. But Train could not wait that long especially if his life was being shortened bit by bit. He had to take some action. He had other problems to solve and 4GM4E was just one of his problems.

"The antidote? Have you seen the antidote?" Kurai asked for Train.

"She had a lot of bottles in her room and..." Vera was hesitating to say. She was looking with her small brown eyes from Train to Kurai.

Train was waiting for her answer although he pretended that he was not interested.

"And what?" Kurai asked.

"I'm not really sure if she was making antidotes at all. From the way I see it, she used all of her victims as guinea pigs for her experiment." Vera said. "I don't know if she was really planning to heal them all."

"She's going too far..." Kurai frowned. "She hated me so much why does she have to include other innocent ones? We have to go."

"Wait." Train finally said. Kurai and Vera looked at him. They exchanged looks and smiled.

* * *

"There is no sign of _him_. When he broke his weapon, I can't sense where he's hiding. Something is blocking my search." Porta said as she was speaking to her master, Yukina. Yukina was not responding. She had her back turned against Porta. She had a long, braided azure hair and she had eyes like the sky. She also had a pale skin as if she was freezing from her own ability. She was wearing a white blouse with a cerulean vest and skirt. And she wore a pair of cerulean-colored boots. She had the ability to turn water into ice and mix it with any poison or drug she wanted to.

* * *

_Memories from the past:_

After Vera's death, Yukina appears before Kurai as an old hag and not as herself. Since she knew that she cannot have him even if she killed Vera, she decided to have her revenge on him. She pretended to check his condition and gave the medicine for free. Kurai hesitated at first but she was able to persuade him to drink it in front of her. From that time on, he could not stop taking the drugs. It was as if he really needed it; however, he didn't realize that he only needed it just to forget someone and not to accept what reality was. Yukina's revenge didn't end there; she used Kurai as her assistant to kill anyone who blocks her way. She experimented any person she thought was useful enough to be her assistant.

* * *

_Back to the present time:_

Yukina closed the fridge and faced Porta. She looked at her with her large, azure eyes. She opened her palm and blew a cold chill in front of Porta. A small icicle appeared in her palm and it moved swiftly. It made a scratch on Porta's cheeks. "I don't care if someone's blocking your search for Rei! I want him back! Tell the others to come here as soon as possible!" Yukina exclaimed. Porta created a hole beneath her and jumped inside it. Moments later, it opened and Yukina's leaders per group have arrived. Sephiria, Creed and Rin bowed down before her and waited for her instructions. Sephiria led the Chrono Numbers, Creed led his Apostles of the Stars and Rin led the group of sweepers.

"My Rei have been missing. I want you to find him and if he does not come out, kill as many people as you like." Yukina ordered. "I'll take care of the new arrivals." She was referring to Haru, Omi and the rest of the Chrono Numbers.

"Hai." The three replied in chorus. They left as soon as she dismissed them.

* * *

The stars were shining brightly in the dark sky. The bright moon was hiding beneath the clouds as if it was afraid to see what was happening below. Different portals appeared in different areas. Train Heartnet was standing on the rooftops. He was watching Rin's group jump out of the portal. Before they could all get out of it, Train scampered from his position to the portal. He jumped right at it. He even passed by the twins who used to be his enemies. (_Read the previous story 'It's never over' to know what I'm talking about.)_ Lucy and Louise exchanged looks and went back to the hole. Train fell into the cold grounds of the headquarters along with the twins.

"Not you guys again. You two are real pain." Train said as he held unto his Hades tightly. "I'm sorry but I didn't come for you two."

"Ouff!"

"Hey, watch where you're falling. It does hurt you know." Train said. Kurai fell on top of him along with Vera's ghost.

"Ha, ha! At least we had a soft landing." Kurai teased as he pat Train's back as if it was a soft couch.

"Get your butt off my face before you even fart!" Train said as he pushed Kurai away. "Get away!"

"Excuse me; I'm not that rude you know." Kurai said. "You could say it nicely. I won't stand up until you tell me courteously."

"You see? You are really waiting for the right time to let me smell that – bad air!" Train said, covering his nose. "I dwear I wouldnd able to fighd under thid condition."

Veins could be seen popping out of the twins' head. "Are we being ignored?" Lucy asked. "It's irritating."

"Soon, they'll regret that they ignored us. YAAH!" Louise assaulted the two. But they were too busy yelling at each other. Suddenly, another portal has opened and a voice just spoke, "Is there room for another one?" The shadow fell on the ground with grace as the two men were rolling on the ground. The man fixed his long hair and grinned at the twins. "Am I interrupting something?"

Train and Kurai moved away from each other so that Lin would not have the idea that the two of them have a _close_ relationship (_If you know what I mean)_. "Actually, I think you just made it in time. Come on; let's find that old friend of yours." Train said as he scampered to where his instincts led him. Kurai followed ahead slowly. He could not catch up with Train that fast especially in his condition. The drug was wearing him out.

"Hey, you should at least say 'thank you'." Lin bellowed as he prepared himself for a battle.

Train looked back with a grin and yelled. "Don't worry, I will once this fight is over! See you later!"

"Now, where are my comrades? You tell me or I would be forced to bring you two down." Lin said calmly. The twins exchanged looks and grinned. They both disappeared from his sight.

"Train, wait! Rei is in pain. You have to slow down." Vera called.

Train stopped running and looked back. He realized that he was distant from Kurai. "Alright, I'll carry you behind me. Just hold on tight." He bent his knees down and carried his weak comrade at his back. He passed several corridors until he reached an enormous room. A voice spoke once he stepped inside. "Well, well, what do we have here? What I'm looking for just appeared before me. Oh, did you know that I sent my killing machines to find you? And _if _they couldn't find you, they would murder hundreds of people to make you come out. But since you're here, I don't think there would be someone else to protect those poor people."

Train grinned. "That's what you think." He placed Kurai down and stepped back. _Sven & Eve, I do hope you have a lot of strength to fight the rest of the killing machines._

"I came back to get an antidote." Kurai said simply.

"Antidote?" Yukina laughed. "Do you really think I would make one?"

"I thought you want to get revenge. Blame it on me and not on everyone else." Kurai said. "There's not much time. So please, bring these people back to normal. A lot of people have suffered. Vera – uh! – She has forgiven you. So, please, forgive me as well. We could do this all over again. Be friends. Live happily."

"No, there are no second chances. That's what I believed in." Yukina cried as the ground started to quake. Bits of icicles came out and it flew to the direction where Train was standing. Kurai quickly went down and pushed Train away. The icicles thrust in his weak body simultaneously, leaving the room silent and cold. Kurai looked at the ghostly Vera as he slowly fell down on the ground. Tears slowly fell from Yukina's pale face. She did not want to end his life. She was aiming for Train. She only wanted to see Kurai suffer slowly as much as she suffered from not having him. But everything turned upside down when she saw Kurai slowly dying. She had not realized what she was doing all along. She became so focused on her revenge that it made her heart be filled with hatred and loneliness. She wanted all the couples to suffer as much as she does just because she thought that there were no happy endings. Yukina knelt on the ground. She trembled as she came closer to her once close friend. "Show – him – where the – antidotes are."

Yukina nodded as she pointed to Train where she placed the antidotes safely. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..." Kurai raised his trembling arms and touched Yukina's lips. He was telling her not to apologize anymore because he already has forgiven her.

Train was about to open the fridge when he sensed someone else standing behind him. The aura was familiar. He turned around and found a silhouette of a lady. She was holding a gun and was pointing it aimlessly at the target. Train's eyes widened upon seeing someone he should not be seeing. His heart ached and his mind started to get cloudy.


	23. Saved by the song

"Thank – you – Yukina. Thank you – for – being a – friend – and I'm – sorry for – my" Kurai's voice was cut off. He looked at Vera and grinned. It was his last breath. Vera came over to him and held his hand. Slowly, Kurai's spirit came out of the body and went along with his love.

There was a long, dead, silence. Yukina was weeping over Kurai's cold body. Kurai and Vera were slowly disappearing. Vera's business was finally over. Then, Kurai was supposed to thank Train when he noticed that he was not himself. "What's got into you, Train?" Kurai asked as he looked alarmed with how Train Heartnet was acting. He looked at the place where Train was staring at, but no one was standing there.

Saya was appearing before him in different angles: she was aiming her gun at him, singing her odd song, twirling around him until he got dizzy, drinking her favorite milk, and looking at her white yukata. Train's head was spinning. Every time he sees her, he wanted to grab her and end her life. He had to stop that feeling. The cure. He has to get the cure. It was just behind him. All he had to do was to turn his back and take the antidote. Then, it would be all over. He scratched his large, cat-like eyes. Saya was not around. He was having delusions.

"You have to pull yourself together. The medicine is only urging you to do what it says." Kurai admonished. Train closed his eyes and then, opened them again to see the reality. He saw Kurai's cold body in Yukina's arms and the two ghostly figures standing beside him.

* * *

At the park, Eve and Sven were busy knocking the killing machines one by one. "Do you think its okay to let her find him all by herself?" Eve asked as wings started to appear from her back. Sven was ready to press the buttons on his briefcase.

"We're going to follow her afterwards." Sven assured. "For now, we have to pass thru these obstacles." Rin was headed for Sven and he quickly pressed the button on his weapon and a huge net came out and captured Rin. "Hah! One down, two to go! Hang on, Eve! This could take awhile. He's a Chrono Number." Sven lost Jenos from his sight and he did not know where he was lurking.

On the other side, Leon rode his skateboard and went towards Eve. Eve fluttered her wings and flew away. Then, she transformed her arms into an enormous bat and swung it in Leon's direction. He jumped up and down from his skateboard. Eve swung her arms one more time and it hit him hard. He used the force to be able to reach her. His skateboard ran in great speed and then, he flew at Eve's direction.

* * *

"Hey! Psst! Over here!" a voice said from the dark. Saya could not determine where the voice was coming from. Nevertheless, she followed where it was coming from and reached a prison. Two persons were standing behind the bars along with the rest of the Chrono Numbers. One was a lady wearing a black kimono. She twisted her brown, braided hair and peered at the heroine. "Glad to see you again. Now, do you mind getting us out of here, Saya?" Omi said and then, she whispered as if someone might hear her speak. "I think she's going to make us some sort of machine. Could you imagine that?" Saya, speechless of what she was hearing, pointed her gun at the keyhole and fired. Instead of listening to her perplexed mind, she listened to what her heart was telling her. It exactly told her to do what she felt was right.

"I'm sorry but I just lost my memory and I have some important business to take care of. So, be careful okay?" Saya smiled as she scampered off.

"Eh? Hey! Wait up, we're coming with you! We need to find the antidote for the other victims!" Omi yelled as she and Haru tagged along. The other Numbers went the other way to help the other victims. Train heard footsteps coming his way so he remained vigilant. He held his gun and aimed what was waiting for him from the dark. Then, he heard a familiar voice spoke. "T – Train-kun, are you in here?" Train froze. It was what he feared would come. He quickly opened the fridge and looked at the bottles inside it. There were different sizes, colors of bottles. To him, it all looked poisonous. "Where is it, Yukina? Where is the cure?" Yukina could not open her mouth to speak. She felt too weak to respond. Vera and Kurai could read her mind and Kurai pointed at the diamond-shaped, azure bottles that were inside the freezer. Train took the syringe that was on the fridge and placed it in the diamond bottle.

"Train-kun?" the voice was just behind him. This time it was real. Saya was standing behind him. Train dropped the syringe along with the antidote. The bottle came tinkling on the ground. He did not look back knowing how he would react upon seeing her. "Get away from me. You – might – get hurt!" Train said abruptly. His mind was starting to become blank. Saya has to leave or else...

"NOW!!!" Train exclaimed as he forced himself not to turn around.

"But Train-kun, I couldn't leave you – like that." Saya said. She was about to come closer to him when Train drove her away with his arms.

"Kurai, can't we do anything? We have to help those two. We can't let them end up like us." Vera said as she held on Kurai's arms.

"Yes we can. We have to find the right moment." Kurai said. Saya was pushed to the wall. She held her head high. It was still aching. Train ran into her. She blocked his Hades with her own gun. He was pushing her to the corner. She noticed that Train's eyes were not the same anymore. His eyes show no mercy. She pushed Train away with all her strength and ran away. She has to think of a way to make him take the antidote. Train was running with great speed. She was astonished to find out that he could run as fast as she could or so she thought. A memory suddenly flashed in her head. _She was running around a city. Someone was catching up with her. Then, she was impressed with the way this man was running and so, she started to get serious. She counted the times she won against this racer. But who was this racer? When the race was over, she won and the prize was that she invited this man to watch fireworks with her and treat her with some lemonade._ Saya came to a halt. "The man in that memory – is none other than – Train-kun?" Without noticing it, Train was already in front of her with his Hades pointing right on her face.

"Train-kun..." Saya grinned as she held Hades. "This is not you." She could feel Train's hands were trembling. Train did not respond. Instead, an angry expression on his face showed up and it made him pull the trigger.

_BANG!_

Saya's right shoulder was wounded. She was able to block his bullet with her reflection shot but it was not enough. Train did not seem to care seeing Saya in pain. He walked slowly towards her with his gun swinging along in his hands. She looked up to him and thought that the scene was very familiar. "That's odd. Am I going to die for the second time?" Those words came out abruptly. She did not know what she was saying. Train was stunned as well. His good side troubled him. The memory of him arriving at the pier to meet with his new friend flashed on his clouded mind. There he found was a girl lying on the ground. Her white yukata was covered with blood. Beside her, the murderer stood. He was waiting for Train to arrive. When Train was finished dealing with Creed, Train went over his friend. Her _right shoulder_ has been hit and she was saying her last words as she held unto Train's hands.

"Train! Stop it!" a voice bellowed in the darkness. An enormous white cat appeared out of nowhere and it jumped right at Train. Saya noticed that the cat was only made of paper. Somehow, she felt it came from an ally although she had no idea who it really was. "Saya! Are you alright?"

"You," Saya smiled at the girl wearing a black kimono. The girl winked and gave her an okay sign.

"Don't interfere with them!" another small voice spoke. A portal appeared above them and daggers came falling down. After that, a girl wearing a black and gold yukata appeared. She went down gracefully and then, took one of the falling daggers and pointed it at Omi and Haru's direction. Her golden emotionless eyes stared at them. "Don't take away my puppets!"

"_Your _puppets? They're human, for goodness sake!" Omi responded as she ordered her paper folded friends to attack Porta. The enormous cat was divided into half and it transformed into cranes. Omi pointed at Porta's direction. A hole appeared before Porta and the cranes came inside it.

"Now your weapons are gone, I might as well turn you into one of my dead puppets!" Porta smiled as she threw the dagger to Omi. Omi stood still knowing that if she ordered her origamis to leave Train, Saya would get hurt. She closed her eyes. Then, she felt someone pushed her away. She heard a cry of pain and opened her eyes. She saw Porta was hurt. She was holding her arms. It seemed that Haru was able to use his elemental attack against her with his double katana. She was supposed to smile at Haru when she saw him wounded. The dagger that hit his left leg had the dark power. She tried to pull it out but there was no use. "Ha, ha! It's useless, girl. The dagger would only be removed by me."

"Then, I'll make you remove it!" Omi exclaimed as she called out her origamis back. The medium-sized cat returned to its owner and Train stood up slowly. He was glaring at Saya.

"Hmm, let's see if you can. That is if your friend makes it." Porta made an evil grin. "You see, that dagger would take his spirit away _slowly but painfully._ His spirit would go to one of my portals and would never return."

"Saya, hold on." Omi said.

Saya nodded as she stood up. Her heart was telling her to embrace Train but her mind declined. "Give him the antidote." A voice whispered beside Saya. This made her jump as she turned around. "Who are you?" She replied. "It does not matter. The antidote is right there." Vera pointed at the syringe on the ground. The clear liquid was inside it. It was only waiting to be injected on a person's body. Saya slide along the wall as she reached for the antidote. Train blocked her as he fired his gun. Kurai was whispering something to him just to divert his attention. Saya looked at the ghost strangely and then, moved on. She took the syringe and placed it inside her yukata. What was troubling her was how she would inject it in Train's body. Then, she felt her right shoulder getting weak and numb. She looked at Train from afar. "Train-kun..."

Train's eyes dilated upon hearing Saya's voice. He walked backwards and started running away.

"Matte, Train-kun!!!" Saya yelled. Her vision was becoming weak. She knew that she would faint any time. She forced her body to straighten up and go after Train. Her blood was dripping down on the ground as she made her way to the lurking Black Cat. It was a long, dark, hallway. She could hear Train's bell moving swiftly. "Train-kun, you can't keep on hiding forever! Alright then," she smiled forcibly as she held to her gun tightly. "I will count to ten if you're not ready I might just get you. 1... 2..."

_BANG!_ Someone fired in the midst of the dark. It bounced right up and down. Saya was familiar with this attack. How could someone mimic her attack for only awhile? She knew the answer; she just could not remember it. She tried to block it with her own; however, it bounced next to her and it made a scratch on her arms. It passed thru her favorite yukata and it made a hole in it. "Aww, just look at what you did to my yukata, now, where am I? 3... 4... 5..."

A shadow came past Saya. She could sense it although she could not see it. "I know you're out there. You already found me, you're being unfair! Now come out. 6... 7... 8..."

Saya heard footsteps behind her. It was light and it suddenly stopped. She didn't turn around but her eyes looked at the right side. "... 9... 10... Okay! You got me! You won, now you'll count and I'll hide, got it?"

"I'm not playing games." Train said quietly.

Saya frowned as she turned around to face Train. "You're no fun." She raised both of her arms and dropped her gun aside.

_If you don't want to shoot, then don't shoot._ A voice echoed in his mind. The voice was the same as his target. Although he could not remember who really said it, he knew it was someone dear to him.

_Why are you disobeying orders, Number 13? Now, I'll give you another chance to go back to Chronos. Obey or die! _Another voice spoke. It was a lady, a strong lady's voice. It was Train's superior and he had never disobeyed her not until he became a stray cat.

_What's the matter, Train? Aren't you freed yet from that witch's spell? I've already ended her precious life for you. _And another voice spoke. It was a man, a merciless eraser just like him. He was planning a revolution against Chronos to take over the whole world. But Train does not care about those things. He cared about something else or rather, someone else.

_What? You should've at least thanked her. She was the one who took care of you while you were unconscious. If I hear you being rude to her, you would answer to me. _A gentleman spoke. He was with the nanomachine that Train was supposed to finish. No survivor. But, she was there, lying on the ground. Where she could have been? Then, that means, she really was... His mind was spinning; too many voices were bothering him at the moment. He could not follow anymore. He could not decide which voice to listen to.

"STOP IT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD!" Train bellowed. The voices stopped, not because of his yell but because...

_FUWA FUWA FURURI omoi no sete_

_FUWA FUWA FURURI ashita wa kitto_

_FUWA FUWA FURURI sora ni todoku_

Saya grinned at Train. He looked at her with awe without realizing that he had lowered down his gun.


	24. Melancholy of a cat

Train held his head high. His head cannot take it much longer. Saya came closer to him. She did not care if he was dangerous. Somehow, she felt that he was someone important in her life. Train fell over her. She tried to catch him but her foot slipped and they both fell on the ground. Train was on top of her. He was just about to say something to her when a spinning fire drew them apart. "You can't take my Black Cat away!" a voice said in the dark. The girl with the same length of hair like Saya's appeared out of the shadows. She was wearing a blue top for her uniform with a red tie. Her checkered skirt swayed along her legs as she made way to her precious cat. She was holding a wobbling green popsicle in her hands as she pointed the other at the astounded Saya.

"Let's go, Black Cat. We don't need her around now, do we?" Kyoko looked at Saya's reaction as she placed her arms around Train's shoulders. Saya remained still and silent. Then, Kyoko licked her popsicle and grabbed Train's hands. He did not say anything and followed where she was taking him.

_BANG! _Saya fired her Beretta 39R. The reflection shot separated Kyoko's and Train's hands. "Hey, that hurts!" Kyoko said angrily.

"He is ill. He needs a remedy." Saya said seriously. She did not know what she was feeling. For a moment she thought that she felt lonely because something precious was about to be taken away from her.

"He is not ill. Probably, you are!" Kyoko exclaimed as she blew a huge spinning fire at her rival's direction.

Saya jumped and evaded Kyoko's assault. She looked down at her white yukata and grunted, "This is the second time my yukata's been ruined! Aww, look at my slippers. I guess I would not need it anymore." She removed her slippers away and threw it aside. Then, she noticed that there were droplets of blood to where she had been. She touched her arms. Any minute she could faint or lose her blood. She looked at Train. Deep inside her she did not care what was going to happen to her. She just felt that she needed to cure him whether it would cost her, her life.

Train and Kyoko went upstairs while Saya and the two spirits tagged along. They passed by Sven and Eve who were both busy fighting against Jenos and Leon. Then, they went to a huge room which contained the labyrinth. Kyoko pushed Train; she was telling him to go ahead. However, he stood still. She ignored him and then, asked Saya a serious, personal question, "Why are you helping him? Are you related to one another or something?"

Saya was taking a long time to respond. Kurai went over to Train to tell him what he needed to know. "Stop sulking, Train. It would not help her. She already got the antidote for you. She just needs to get near you."

"A – Anti – dote?" Train repeated. Kurai nodded. Train shook his head and looked in front of him. Saya was doing all she could to help him yet he could not do anything to bring her memory back. "Saya..."

"Well? I am waiting. Who is he for you: a relative, a friend, a lover?" Kyoko winked as she blew a huge fire in front of Saya.

Saya moved away and held her head. She had let go of her gun. At the back of her mind, she knew that she had a connection with Train. But what is it? What exactly is their relationship? Her lips trembled when she finally gave her answer. She let her heart spoke for her. "Train-kun and I are..."

Train's ears moved. He listened intently on Saya's response.

"...Friends. We're best of friends." Saya grinned. "And friends help out one another!" She scampered to where her gun was and pointed it at Kyoko. She fired but Train blocked it with his Hades. He was in front of Kyoko at the moment. His eyes were in pain. Kyoko's eyes turned into pinkish hearts as she jumped for joy. "Oh, Black Cat thank you for protecting me! It meant a lot! Now, let's go."

"Wait, Train-kun!!" Saya exclaimed. Train did not look back. What he just heard was enough. She was about to follow them when she fainted.

_THUG!_

Train turned around to look at Saya but the labyrinth closed by itself. He and Kyoko were all alone. "Oh, my precious Black Cat! Let me give you a kiss! Muu..." Kyoko held Train tightly. But Train bent down and took something and placed it in front of Kyoko's face. She felt fur touched her lips as she opened her eyes. A cat with innocent blue eyes meowed at her "Uh – that's unfair! Why do you always do that?"

"That's just the way I am." Train muttered. But Kyoko did not give up; she kept on jumping at him and kept on trying to give him a smooch. Train did not mind this; he continued on getting numerous cats out of nowhere and placing it to her face every time their faces get close.

* * *

"Hey, stop lurking and face me like a man!" Sven yelled. There were enormous holes around the park so Jenos could hide anywhere. Suddenly, a shadow jumped beside him. Sven was supposed to press the button on his briefcase when he noticed that Chrono Number 7 was drooling over something. He looked at the direction where Rin was unconsciously lying. She was under the net he used on her. The way she was lying down was seducing: her kissable lips shone; her sleeveless v-neckline top almost showed her bosom; her mini skirt showed her long, lustrous legs. Jenos' nose was bleeding. The blood made a flood around the park and Sven swam around to get near him. He looked at him with disgust and shook his head. "Hey, stop looking at her like she is a piece of meat! This is not you! Well, that is what I thought." The blood was drained down thanks to Eve's help. She created a path where the blood would go through. Sven blocked Jenos' way. Chrono Number 7 held Sven's shoulders and threw him away like he was some trash. Sven landed on the trash bin. He got stuck inside the bin and jumped his way towards the Chrono Number. Jenos' hands were near Rin's body when Sven blocked his way again. He used the bin to push Rin's body away. Jenos' eyes were closed as he held Sven passionately and licked his neck. He quickly turned blue upon tasting how awful Rin tasted. He opened his eyes and saw Sven sticking out his tongue. "Man, you're gross!" Sven said as he was about to hit him hard when Jenos fell down into the hole. He fainted because of Sven's foul smell. "Oh man, I smell awful!!" He said as he wiped the saliva that touched his neck. He pressed the button on his briefcase and a net came out and went around Jenos' body. He tried to be free from the bin as he looked at Eve and Leon.

Eve was evading Leon's aerial assaults. They were fighting in the midair. Eve was about to replace her wing transformation when Leon glared at her direction. Her wings stopped moving as if the wind disappeared. Eve could not breathe as well. So she fell slowly on the ground and Leon tagged along. He held her arms and grabbed her close to him. Then, he held her neck and strangled her as they both fell on the ground. Dust covered them as they landed. Their shadows appeared in the midst of the dust. Sven could see that Leon was on top of Eve. "Hey, get away from Eve!" Sven protested. Eve blinked and looked at Leon innocently. Leon ignored Sven's protest and strangled her more. Eve tried to be free and then, she noticed something. She pointed at Leon's lips and then at hers. Sven's face turned red and he bellowed, "Eve, what are you trying to say to him?! Get away from him immediately! He is strangling you to death! I won't allow that! I'm coming Eve!" Leon removed one of his hands on Eve's neck and pointed at his lips. He opened it and Eve saw a small, colored ball in his tongue. "Is that a candy? I want one." Leon nodded. He completely removed his hands from her but did not budge from his position. He was still on top of her. Sven suddenly tripped and fell into one of the holes as he heard what Eve just asked. "I want one." Eve repeated. She looked at Sven with her innocent, pinkish eyes. Sven sweat dropped and said, "Alright, I'll buy you one after you win..."

"I want one." Eve repeated hesitantly, meeting Sven's eyes. "Oh, okay, I'll buy right away. Just make sure you're safe when I return." Sven sighed as he left. He took Rin and Jenos as well and dragged them all away.

* * *

Back at Yukina's headquarters, Lin Shaolee was able to knock down the twins thanks to his cleverness and speed. He was near the prison. He heard some footsteps coming out of the dark. He thought that his fight was over but he was wrong. Another opponent assaulted him with her weapon called 'Christ'. He was able to evade it right on time but the wind that the blade made created a scratch on his handsome face. "Sephiria," Lin muttered as he ran with great speed. He kept on evading his superior's continuous assaults. It was difficult for him to take on the Captain of the Chrono Numbers. She was not made captain for nothing. "Now this is going to be complicated. I have to get the antidote or I won't be able to get out of here. This find would end nowhere." He scampered at the corridor, making Sephiria chase him all over the place. He had to get the antidote, but he had no idea where to find it.

* * *

"You're losing your friend as our fight continues." Porta informed Omi. Omi's long hair was covering her bloody face. Her braid was gone. She looked at Haru with her brown teary eyes. "No!!!" Haru was panting and his face was becoming pale. "Remove the dagger from him NOW!!!" She glared at Porta. The opponent did not budge from her position and opened a portal. A gust of wind was sucking Omi in. She called unto her origamis. It covered the portal but it did not last for long. Soon, her origamis were sucked inside. She held on the wall close to her. Suddenly, the ground started to quake and water came out of it. The force of the water pushed Porta to the corner and the portal slowly disappeared. Omi looked at where the quake began. Haru was holding his other katana. He was able to move even though he felt weak.

"Haru!" She came to his side and helped him to stand up. He flinched as he forced to make his left leg move. "At least I was able to make her weak." Haru smiled. Omi did not smile back. She was worried about Haru's condition. "Please, don't interfere. I can do this alone. I can still help you." Haru held her hands tight. His warmness was disappearing bit by bit. Omi felt it. "If I could not make it, I just want you to know that I will always be here for you no matter what happens." Tears fell from Omi's eyes. "Don't say things like that. We've been friends for so long. Don't do this to me!" Omi cried. She embraced Haru tightly. She could feel his whole body was trembling. She knelt down. She could not bear his weight and she was feeling weak as well. He whispered something to her that made her sob more and more. Then, the dagger fell on the ground. Haru's arms slowly released her warms hands. She looked up to him, teary-eyed. "H – Haru? No, you're kidding, right? Don't make fun of me. It's not funny at all! It's not funny. HARU!!" Omi bellowed. Her body called out every paper it could fine around the headquarters. The papers were blown by the wind as it headed to her direction. She placed her friend down and glared at Porta who was still unconscious from the attack Haru made. All the papers turned into metals and she ordered them to end Porta's life. However, the metallic origamis did not budge. Omi felt her whole body became numb. Something was definitely stopping her. She turned her head around and found Haru's spirit embracing her. His transparent arms were around her shoulders and her waist. "Please, don't kill her just because I was killed. It would not make you a sweeper anymore. It would make you more like _her._"

"H – Haru?!" Omi said as the metallic origamis fell down at the same time. Haru touched her lonely face. He closed his eyes and kissed her warm lips. Omi could feel his cold, transparent lips touching hers. "I want you to continue to live for me." He said as he slowly disappeared from her sight. "HARU!!!" What Haru whispered to her awhile ago was, "Omi, even though you do not love me, I have learned to love you and I did not regret it a single bit."

* * *

Back at the park, Sven scampered to where he left the two. He saw that Eve and Leon were sitting side by side, eating Leon's candy. Sven's poor soul rose up in the sky as he fell down on the ground. Eve took the bag of candies and prayed for Sven's soul. Then, she placed one pink candy on Sven's tongue. She took the rest to share it with Leon. Sven quickly stood up as he tasted the candy.

Meanwhile, Train was all alone. He had reached the end of the labyrinth, leaving poor Kyoko behind. He was feeling weak and depressed. He could not explain what he was feeling. Mixed emotions filled his heart. What he did not realize was that the drug was slowly taking effect. Kurai quickly went to his aide and told him what he had to know. "Stop being like that, Train. It would not do you any good. The drugs would take control of you if you don't stop being a pessimist. A negative energy is needed to make the drugs work. Soon, you would feel nothing, think of nothing. You would forget who you are, everything you cared about including your feelings for that girl." Kurai explained.

"Who cares?" Train muttered as Saya's voice echoed in his ears.

_...Friends. We're best of friends." Saya grinned. "And friends help out one another!_

* * *

_I'm sorry FALLING-ANGEL24 if i hadn't translated Saya's song. Anyway, i would try to research for it. Anyone out there who knows the english version of Saya's song? PM me, thanks. And Thanks for the reviews, everyone!_

_Hey readers! It has been awhile since I posted the last chapter._

_Anyway, poor Train! What is going to happen to him and Saya? Will they end up like Kurai and Vera, or Haru and Omi? Find out for yourselves._


	25. Starting all over again

"Train-kun, forget about me." Saya said.

Train turned around. "Forget about you? How am I supposed to do that? You do know I can't do that."

Saya laughed and then, she suddenly became serious. "I won't tell you to do it if I knew you can't." The two of them were standing on the rooftops and were watching the beautiful fireworks exploding in the dark sky. Saya twirled her straw from the lemonade that she was drinking. "But Saya, I really can't do something like that because I..." Train was about to grab her but she was slowly disappearing, Saya looked at him and then, she grinned. "Just forget about me, ne?" Then, her body completely vanished in the midair. His words were not able to reach her. It was too late... too late. "Love you."

Train had woken up. His whole body was aching. He sighed as he realized it was all just a dream – no, for him, it was a nightmare, a nightmare that he could not bare to look – and then, he looked around him. He was in a familiar room; it was his own apartment! Train cried for joy and kissed the floor; the ceiling and the door. All of the sudden, the door knob twisted and Sven, Eve and Rin came in. Train was flattened on the other side of the door.

"Oh, that's why the door seemed pretty heavy." Sven teased as he looked down at the flattened cat. Eve was poking him with her long, blonde hair. Train did not budge from his position. He was too lazy to stand up. Sven carried him like a piece of paper and brought him back to his bed. "So, feeling any better?"

"Yes," Train muttered. He touched his head. It was not aching anymore. "What exactly happened?"

"You mean, you don't remember anything?" Rin asked. "Is that supposed to be the effect of the antidote?" She crossed her long legs and raised her eyebrows. She was wearing a red sleeveless top, black slacks and red high heeled shoes.

"Antidote?" Train repeated. Then, the picture of him, pointing his Hades at Saya appeared in his mind. Then, the voice inside of him kept insisting him to end Saya's life. "Where is Saya?"

"Oh, Sven, he really does not remember? See?" Rin turned to Sven, who was busy unpacking the groceries they just bought. Most of them were for Eve. "Hey, are you even listening to what I said?"

"Hey, isn't there something you bought for me? At least some milk?" Train said as he observed that the grocery bag getting empty and Eve's hands were becoming full.

"Uh – yeah, I heard you, Rin." Sven muttered. He lit a cigar and threw a bottle of milk to Train. Train grinned as he caught the milk in his hands. He quickly opened its lid and started drinking it. "You know Train you've been asleep for a week now."

"A week?" Train repeated. He stopped gulping his favorite drink and said, "Really? I've slept for that long? But what happened to Saya, to Kurai and Vera, to the other Sweeper Alliance, Chrono Numbers and Apostles of the stars?"

Sven and Rin exchanged looks and then, sighed. They knew that he could remember everything; he just could not accept it. Eve was busy chewing some new candies Sven bought for her. She was choosing over the books she was interested in reading. "Okay, we'll tell you what happened." Sven said.

"Saya... where's Saya?" Train asked as he stood up from his bed and looked at his window. He looked at the rooftops; hoping that a girl, wearing a white yukata was singing up there and waiting for him.

_

* * *

_

FLASHBACK

_Before Porta could even get back to her senses, Vera had possessed her. She used her body to get Sven and Eve from the park. She asked help from them since there was no one else she could turn to. She told them where the antidote was before she left Porta's body. Porta had woken up but had no energy to fight. Her mind and body felt so weak. She just sat down from where she was. Tears were falling down from her once merciless eyes, without even knowing why. Yukina came to her and both of them went elsewhere to start their lives all over again. Sven and Eve came across Lin, who was busy giving the remedy to his comrades and the Yin and Yang twins._

_Then, they also saw Omi, who was unconscious. She was beside Haru the whole time, holding his arms. Eve insisted to stay with them and asked Sven to look for Train. _

_Sven removed the patch from his right eye and did not care whether he would lose his energy. He needed to see where Train was. The vision came up to him and he suddenly knew where he was supposed to turn. He went upstairs and then went to a certain room. There, before the labyrinth, he found the unconscious Saya. She had woken up when he arrived. He helped her get in the labyrinth. They were able to find the exit in no time, thanks to Sven's vision eye. But he was losing strength bit by bit. Saya noticed it; so, she decided to walk on her own. She and Sven walked carelessly out of the labyrinth. Saya was the first one to get out of the labyrinth and Train had been waiting for her. His Hades was pointing right at her. She turned to him and looked at him with a calm face. She held his right hand and then, his face. She wiped away his tears and grinned. "What an interesting face you have, Train-kun! It's the first time I have seen you crying over something. You have not been really honest to yourself, haven't you?" Train seemed to have returned from his senses and grunted, "Stop making fun of me." He held his head high. Saya quickly placed a bottle of milk in Train's lips. (__**I wonder where she suddenly got that.)**__ "Isn't it delicious?" she asked as she grinned at him. Train held the bottle and lowered his weapon. He gulped until its last drop. Then, Sven looked at them with his jaw dropped completely on the ground. He could not believe that Saya could tame a dangerous cat. Then, she grabbed Train's arms and injected the remedy. Train slowly fell on the ground. Saya was dragged along since Train had placed his arms around her before he had lost his consciousness. They both rolled on the ground. Sven sweat dropped as he observed the two rolling their way somewhere. He followed them but did not even stop them. The two cats landed on a pool. Train's hands were on Saya's buttocks when they fell. Saya hit him hard on the head until he got a huge boo boo appeared on his head. Yet, he was still unconscious. "That's for not being a gentleman!" Saya laughed. She only stopped laughing when she flinched. Her wound in her right arm was becoming worse. Her blood was flowing down the pool. The plain water was covered with her thick, red, blood. She swam down across it, carrying whom she called best friend. When they reached the corner, she carried Train up and then, she lay down beside him. They were both dripping wet, covered in water and in blood. Their bodies could be nearly seen. "Saya?" Train muttered. He was grinning at his sleep. He turned to her as if he was really speaking to her. "Hmm?" Saya said as she looked sleepily at him. She was nearly fainting. She was just trying to fight it. "Before... anything else happens... I want you to know... I love you..." Saya looked at Train curiously and then grinned. "Train-kun's dreaming, I wonder why he is saying such strange things." She pinched his face until it sagged. She laughed a bit and then, lost consciousness afterwards. Sven found where they have landed and saw Eve was there, watching them. "I smelled some blood over here. It was hers." Eve said as she pointed at the girl lying next to Train. Sven and Eve looked at the unconscious cats, close to each other. Train's arms were wrapped around Saya and it seemed that he would not want to let her go whatever happens._

_Vera went to where her beloved Kurai was. He was floating over Train's and Saya's unconscious bodies and was watching over them. Vera laid her head down on Kurai's shoulders. "We were not able to thank them before they lost consciousness." Kurai said._

"_Thank you, Train and Saya, for doing a pretty good job as sweepers. You have helped us a lot and are reunited once again. We wish the same to you both." Vera said._

"_We are sorry about Saya's condition; we did not want this to happen to her." Kurai apologized._

"_Thank you and goodbye." The two said in unison as their spirits slowly turned into small orbs and vanished into thin air. Train was grinning as they bid goodbye. But Saya was crying, her tears fell on her wet face. Although unconscious, she knew that she lost something precious while she was helping someone she does not know._

_RETURN TO THE PRESENT TIME..._

* * *

"You did it again, Train!" Sven gave a toast to Train. He, Eve, Rin and Train were at the diner, currently discussing Train's huge bounty. Train raised his bottle of milk and grinned at his partners. He was glad he got what he wanted. At least, he would not starve to death or miss his favorite beverage. But, he asked himself, is this what he really wanted in the first place? Or does he want something else? After finishing his drink, he left the others. "Where are you going? Hey, wait! I thought you're paying for this?"

Train did not look back. Instead, he mumbled. "Yes, I did. See yah."

"Don't ask him where he's going." Rin nudged Sven. He looked at her perplexedly. Rin fixed her short hair and rolled her eyes. "Don't you get it? He's going _there._"

"What do you mean there?" Sven asked as he lit his cigar.

"Oh, never mind!" Rin said heatedly. "I'm leaving anyway. I have an appointment with another client."

"Are you sure that's a client? Or is it only Je –?" Rin had slapped Sven's right cheek before he could even continue the name. Her face turned as red as a tomato. She threw the rest of her drink on Sven's face and left the diner in a hurry. The mug was left on top of Sven's head. Sven turned to Eve and asked, "Did I say something wrong?"

Eve shook her head and then, sipped at her lemonade. "You exactly know where he's going. Why are you playing dumb?"

"Yes, I know. He's going at the rooftops again. He does it every night." Sven said as he stared at the ceiling. "I don't know. I guess I do want him to move on. That girl meant a world to him."

Train went back to his apartment and then, went on the rooftops. It had been 6 months since he last saw Saya. He went back in being a sweeper after the long incident that separated the both of them. And every night, after his bounty, he would sit by the rooftops along with his friend cat and he would place a full bottle of milk on the rooftops... waiting... waiting for someone to return and drink up that beverage until its last drop. "Saya..."

From a far away place, a girl in a white yukata turned around. She was also watching the same full moon that Train was watching. "Huh? Did someone just call me?" She stopped drinking her favorite drink. "Oh well, I guess I must be hearing things." She grinned and then, shrugged. She stared at the beautiful sight and started to sing.

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I'm glad that I have improved for the last following chapters. Aww, what happened to those two really? Well, you'll find out soon enough._


	26. Remember me this way

_I was waiting for a review that's why it took me some time to update again. I've already told some of my readers that reviews are my strength. Tee hee. So, if I don't get enough reviews, I get lazy in continuing the stories. Well, some of my fanfiction stories have less reviews yet I still completed them all. I don't want to left it all just like that anyway. ___

* * *

It was 3 o'clock in the afternoon and the blazing heat of the sun was making all the residents lazy and dizzy. Two stuffed toy neko with opposite colors was beside the notorious Black Cat. He was busy drinking his cold, bottle of delicious milk as he turned to the stuffed animals; the picture of Saya appeared in his vivid memory. A beautiful song started to play as he reminisced those moments.

_**Every now and then,**_

_**We find a special friend**_

Sven and Eve went at the rooftops. They saw Train lying down under the heat of the sun. Sven was licking his vanilla ice cream on cone. Eve was holding two different flavored ice creams on cone; one was mango-flavored and the other was cookies & cream-flavored. She handed the latter to Train. He was drooling as he reached for it. All of the sudden, a flamethrower melted it away.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Train cried as he blew at his burnt hand. He looked at the ice cream cone's ashes as it flew with the wind. He sucked his thumb like he was a baby.

"My Black Cat!" a voice said that came from above. A black-haired girl in a school uniform jumped right at Train and placed the wobbling Popsicle in his mouth. She was sitting on his stomach. She blew a small fire by the side. Then, she chuckled and pinched his serious-looking face.

_**Who never lets us down**_

_**Who understands enough**_

"You're heavy." Train said irritably.

"Aw, but I want to stay here. I want to be with my Black Cat." Kyoko insisted.

"Get off!" Train pushed her gently and moved away. He licked the Popsicle and looked daggers at her. His hands were burnt.

"Hey, I could heal that." Kyoko volunteered. She took Train's hands and was about to kiss it when he shook her away.

"What are you all guys doing in here anyway? I'm having a moment here and you all – hey, quit it! Are you even listening to me? Hey! Whoa!" Kyoko did not let go of Train and they both slipped from the rooftops. They rolled diagonally until they reached the edge of the roof. They came to a stop and stared at each other for awhile in the midair. Then, they fell. He held Kyoko's waist tightly and searched for something to hold unto. When Train turned his cat-like eyes back to Kyoko, a girl in white yukata was grinning at him.

_**Reaches out each time you fall**_

_**You're the best friend that I found.**_

She blinked her light green eyes at him and asked in her cheerful manner, "What's the matter, Train-kun?"

_**I know you can't stay**_

_**A part of you will never ever go away**_

_**Your heart will stay**_

The scenery was unmistakably familiar. Train was about to embrace her when a screaming voice woke him up. He shook his head and turned again to the girl in front of him; it was still Kyoko, screaming at the top of her voice. He fired his Hades downwards and the force landed them safely at the ground.

Sven and Eve scampered downstairs. When the smoke was clear, they found the two safe and sound. "I thought that you two were going to die." Sven teased. "Train had a blank expression on his face when he was staring at Kyoko."

"Really?" Kyoko's eyes sparkled. "Does that mean –?"

"That's nonsense." Train looked away. "I was searching for something to hold unto."

Kyoko made a face. Eve handed the stuff toy back to Train, "You left it." Kyoko gazed at it and said excitedly, "What is that? It's so cute!"

Train did not show any significance to it. He turned around and placed his hands back in his pocket and. He walked away without saying anything to them.

"Black Cat, wait!"

_**I'll make a wish for you**_

_**And hope it will come true**_

_**That life would just be kind**_

_**To such a gentle mind**_

"Hey, wait up! You left your balloon, kid!" a cheerful voice called from behind. A little girl with a mint green beret cap turned around. She had a big grin on her face when she saw who had called her attention. She was 2 feet tall and was a bit chubby. She waved at the girl in white yukata. "Saya-chan! Over here!"

Saya Minatsuki came to a halt when she realized where the child was standing. Her light green eyes widened as she accidentally released the green balloon in her hands and dashed towards the child's direction. The balloon was blown by the wind and headed to the south. The little girl was standing at the side of the street and was about to cross over from the other side. Saya was just on time before the speeding motorcycle passed through. She sighed as she embraced the child in her arms. "Don't do that again. It's dangerous out there. Now, where is your older brother?"

The child, does not seem to be bothered of what happened, blinked her large, red eyes at Saya. She pointed her little arms at the sky and muttered, "My balloon is flying away." Saya carried the child in her arms and crossed the street, not minding the vehicles passing her way.

_**(And) if you lose your way**_

_**Think back on yesterday**_

_**Remember me this way (ohh hoo)**_

_**Remember me . . . this way**_

"Saya-chan, look out!" the child exclaimed. Saya turned around and found a red car driving recklessly towards her. She held the child tightly close to her and shut her eyes.

_THUG!_

_**I don't need eyes to see**_

_**The love you bring to me**_

_**No matter where I go**_

Train was wandering around the city with Kyoko. He does not seem to mind her; making a fool of herself since she thought that the two of them were on a date. They passed through a gadget store, where a lot of television sets of different brands and sizes were displayed. He looked at his reflection and fixed his spiky, brown hair. Kyoko fixed imitated Train's actions. He made a face and walked away while she followed him blissfully. As soon as their backs were turned, the flash news came into sight. There was an accident at the next city from where Train was currently residing. Saya's face was covered with blood as it showed on the television monitors. Sven spewed out the coffee he was drinking upon seeing Saya. Silence filled the apartment. Finally, Sven spoke amidst the silence, "Isn't that ... Saya?"

"Train! TRAIN!"

Train turned around and found his partners panting behind him. "Hey, I wasn't running. Why do you look exhausted?"

"No – time – to – kid – around." Sven gasped. He held unto Train's clothes as if begging for mercy.

"Oh, come on, what the heck happened? Are you being chased?"

"No."

"Oh, I know. You're out of money and probably starving. Hmm. I'll try to see if I could get a huge bounty, princess. Well, see ye –"

"No, something else happened." Eve said simply, handing the stuff animal back to its owner. Sven stood up properly and fixed his clothes. He breathed calmly before he spoke; however, Eve was the one who spoke first since Train was anxious to hear the reason they were running off like that. "Your ex-girlfriend was just caught in an accident."

"Eh?" Train came into a thinking pose and when he realized what Eve meant he exclaimed, "She's not my ex-girlfriend – actually, we're just starting a new relationship so you could not call that a girlfriend-boyfriend relationship – and what?!"

_**And I know that you'll be there**_

_**Forever more a part of me**_

_**You're everywhere, I'll always care**_

_**I'll make a wish for you**_

_**And hope it will come true**_

_**That life would just be kind**_

_**To such a gentle mind**_

_**(And) if you lose your way**_

_**Think back on yesterday**_

_**Remember me this way (ohh hoo)**_

_**Remember me this way**_

Train has reached the city where the accident just happened, thanks to the help of the other sweepers. He rushed to the news reporter and asked where the victim could be found.

Inside the hospital, Train asked for Saya's location. The little girl have heard him mentioning her name at the counter and so he pulled his clothes timidly and stared at him with her cute, large, red eyes. At room 527, where the unconscious white cat lay. Train did not show any sign of weakness and came over to Saya. He held her hands tightly with gritted teeth.

_**And I'll be right behind your shoulders watching you**_

_**I'll be standing by your side in all you do**_

_**And I won't ever leave as long as you believe**_

**_You just believe . . ._**

All of Train's blissful and excruciating memories with Saya flashed back: their first peculiar meeting, her beautiful singing voice, their foolish sprinting race, her sudden death, his avenge for Saya's death, their switched bodies, their drinking time, their fight . . . everything. It was as if it would all disappear if Saya would not wake up.

_**I'll make a wish for you**_

_**And hope it will come true**_

_**That life would just be kind**_

_**To such a gentle mind**_

_**(And) if you lose your way**_

_**Think back on yesterday**_

_**Remember me this way (ohh hoo)**_

Saya uttered a name in her sleep. A name that had curved in her heart the night she had met this lonely, silent, merciless eraser. The little girl placed Saya's other hand on Train. He was half-asleep but he grinned as he heard her utter his name with the soft voice of hers.

_**Remember me this way**_

_**Ooooh . . .**_

_**This way . . . **_


	27. Kiss the girl

The sun rays have entered the hospital room where the girl in white yukata and yellow sash was confined. She was sleeping soundly at the white bed covered in white sheets. Beside her was a young man, who was in a deep slumber; he was awakened by the sun rays that passed through the curtains. He slowly removed his hands from the girl's and scratched his yellow eyes. Someone poked him at the elbow. He turned around and found the child peering at his sleepy face. The little girl blinked twice and shook the object that she was holding. Then, she placed it on his lap and grinned. "Please take care of Saya-chan. She got amnesia and I think this was what's giving her hope." She tapped at the two opposite-colored stuffed toy neko and hummed on her way out of the room.

"W – Wait," Train said; he stood up and the stuffed toy neko fell down. He gazed at it and then, veered at Saya's direction. He was already giving his feelings up for her, while he she was, still fighting back. Probably, she wanted to remember everything bit by bit so she decided to leave the city. Train picked the stuffed toy neko and placed it next to Saya's hands. Saya must have felt it and embraced it tightly like it was a pillow. Train sat beside her and grinned. He slowly reached for her sleeping face and gently touched her lips. He leaned down and closed his eyes bit by bit. His lips were almost on hers when the window slid open. A girl with her long, brown, braided hair was sitting by the window, watching Train. She had a black kimono with small triangles on it. She blinked her large dark blue eyes and grinned. "Go on, continue what you're doing, Train Heartnet."

"O – Omi? What're you doing in here?" Train quickly moved away from Saya. His face was all red, he could not look at Omi's eyes.

"Now, that's not very welcoming." Omi went down from the window pane with grace. She gave a heavy sigh as she gazed at Saya's direction. "She's a worthy rival, you know."

"Rival? To whom?"

"You, of course!" Omi jumped at him and placed her arms around his nape. Train felt awkward at the moment. He looked at Saya; she was still sleeping soundly. He sighed and looked at Omi.

"You can't be serious, Omi. Your fiancé just passed away –" Train said. Omi suddenly feel crushed at the moment he mentioned 'fiancé'. She fell dramatically on the ground and a spotlight shone over her. Train sweat dropped and went on, "How could you move on that fast?"

"H – He was a sweet young man and was the only one who made me feel loved. No one else could replace what he had done for me; he sacrificed his life only for me." Omi said dramatically. Tears slowly fell down from her downcast eyes; it fell down on her hands to make it more dramatic.

Train turned to the viewers – uh, I mean, readers, "She didn't answer my question."

"Look, Omi," Train started. "Saya needs rest. You could visit her some other time."

"Oh, don't be silly." Omi chuckled. "I'm not visiting _her._ I'm visiting _you._" Omi held Train's hands. Her large eyes were sparkling as she peered at his astounded face. "I've missed you so much." She suddenly embraced him that made him choke. Then, her mobile phone rang. The ring tone was familiar; it was Diamond Flower by Yoriko. She removed her arms away from him and took the call. Train was relieved that he had gotten out of Omi's embrace. He turned around when he heard Saya moaning on her sleep. He quickly sat beside her and touched her arms gently. Her arms were wrapped around the stuffed animal neko.

"I've got to go now, Train. Ja – ne!" Omi winked and slid the window open. She jumped down from it. Train recalled that they were on the third floor. He was wondering how she was able to jump high enough to go up and down. He scampered towards the window and looked down. Omi was running towards the gate. She came to a halt and turned around. She waved blissfully at him and left. Train waved his hands lazily and slid the window close. Finally, he was alone again with Saya. Probably, he could do it this time. He breathed deeply and slowly walked towards her. His heart was beating rapidly. He sat down next to her; his hands were trembling. He gulped first and then, he slowly leaned towards her sleeping face. He could smell her sweet scent. His whole body could not resist; he wanted to hold her in his arms so that she would not go anywhere. Then, the door of the room swung open. Train's heart suddenly leaped that he fell out of the bed. The nurse came in to check up on Saya. She had an assistant along with her. Train took a second look at the nurses. _They aren't nurses,_ Train thought. He looked at them from head to foot. One of them was taller than the other. She had a gorgeous body and lustrous legs. Her heart-shaped necklace along with her bosom and buttocks were swaying left and right as she walked towards the patient. The other one looked like a child. She had a calm and innocent face that suits her to be an assistant. The only difference was the clothing. He could tell that the two were only pretending to be nurses. He gave them a dirty look and pouted. "What're you two doing in here? This city's too far for you to come."

"Is that a way to treat a friend?" Rin slapped the record that she was holding at Train's head. "We came all the way here just to see you and bring you home. Sven could not come since he was busy hunting a large amount of bounty."

"Well, you are in a bad timing, really." Train muttered.

"Sven told us not to leave until you and that girl come home." Eve handed the stuffed animal neko back to him.

"Oh whatever! We'll leave right away. We just want to know why you were in a hurry to get in here." Rin eyed Train. She veered to where Saya was laid. "Now we know. Let's leave, Eve. We're _disturbing _them." She chuckled as she took Eve's hands and went out of the room.

"We'll be waiting outside." Eve said.

"Don't wait _outside _the room. Wait outside the hospital. I don't need you guys to eavesdrop or something." Train said abruptly. He closed his lips with his hands and turned around quickly. He sat beside Saya and breathed deeply. That was the second time he was disturbed. What if she wakes up? He would not be able to kiss her. He looked at her and sighed once again. It does not really matter if she punches him at the face for kissing her without her knowledge. All he wanted to prove was how much he loves her. He could recall his dream clearly; he was the prince and Saya was the sleeping princess. It was the same scenario but only in a different place and time. He held Saya's hands and gulped. He closed his eyes bit by bit and leaned towards her. His lips finally touched hers. It was wet but it felt so good. He wanted her to open her eyes so that he could express his feeling for her. He held her face and slowly moved away from her. His cat-like eyes opened and saw her staring back at him with an astounded look on her face.

* * *

_Uh-oh. I wonder what would be Saya's reaction to Train's kiss? Would she get mad or kiss him back? Was she able to remember their sweet times together or has she forgotten all about it and what remains in her heart, Friendship or love? Find out soon!_


	28. Mixed emotions

_Oh thanks so much for the reviews if you ever left one. Well, here's the next chappie! Sorry for not updating quickly. I've had a lot of school stuffs to do. _

* * *

She blinked twice. There was an awkward silence around the hospital room. The pair of them could hear the ticking of the clock. Train's heartbeat was getting louder and louder (or so he thought). He could not take it; he has to tell her something. He lips became so dry; he could not utter a word. He breathed deeply and looked directly into her beautiful light green eyes. She held her head and sat down, still waiting for Train to say something. "Saya – I – I was – well I – was – so worriedaboutyou," Train's words got all caught up. He could not say it. Could he say, _I kissed you because I really love you and I was so afraid to do it because you might push me away? _No, that sounded absurd. He should just accept how Saya should react if he would kiss her.

"That was odd." Saya said silently. She touched her lips and felt it. "I felt someone kissed me awhile ago. Or was it just a dream?"

"Ah, yes, I guess it's just a dream." Train said awkwardly.

Saya went into a thinking pose. Then, her large, cheerful eyes met Train's. She pointed her finger at him with an astonished expression on her face. "You kissed me? Or was it just a dream? I found you staring back at me when I woke up. What're you doing in here, Train-kun?"

"I – well – yeah, what if I did? Is there something wrong about it? Is it wrong to be here and worried sick about you? Is it wrong not to stop thinking of you?" Train had to let all the words out. He could not hold it any longer. His heart would burst.

Saya seemed to have taken this seriously. Her expression did not change. She touched the white pillow beside her and threw it at Train's face. Train did not catch it; instead he gave her a weird grin. "Ha, ha, ha. Well, it is wrong to kiss your best friend like that. But I don't think there's something wrong with you worrying about me."

_She finally recalled. _Train thought blissfully but then, his heart suddenly felt crushed. _Best friend? Was it the only relationship they really had?_

"You still don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Well, h – how I really feel about you!"

"How you feel for me? Well, of course I do! I am your best friend and you have always cared for me no matter what happens."

That was not the response he was waiting to hear. He moved away from the bed and stood gloomily by the window. It was so difficult. How could he make her understand that he just do not want to stick on 'being friends'? What he wants was for them to be 'more than friends', but it did not seem to work out. "Saya, if you must know... I've always cared for you... I've always admired you... and I will always..." Train veered at where Saya was sitting, "love you." Then he jumped off the window and disappeared from her sight. He could not wait for Saya's response. He just wanted her to know how he really felt. He was keeping it inside him for a long time.

Train did not care where he was going. He just scampered away from the hospital, away from the pitiful look he was going to receive from Saya.

"OUFF!!"

Train came to a halt; it was the child whom he had seen with Saya at the hospital. "Oh, sorry kid, I didn't see you." He gave his hand and reached for the child's hand. She stood up and fixed her small orange skirt. She looked at Train with her large red eyes. "No, it's alright, Mister. Wait a minute! What are you doing in here? You are supposed to watch over Saya-chan! Does she have other visitors so you decided to let them have a private conversation?"

Train seemed puzzled. For a child like her, he could not believe she would say those things. "Ah," Train began. He could not tell her what really happened when Saya woke up. He looked away from the child with his face slightly flushed. "S – She just woke up – and I think she needs to be alone for awhile."

"Oh, she would be lonely if you leave her. She doesn't have any friends in this city, well, besides me of course." The child reached for Train's hands and dragged him towards the hospital. "Come, let's buy her some milk and visit her again. I'm sure she will be pleased if you bring her something."

Saya was left at the room. She noticed that she was holding the stuff toy on her other hand. She could remember how she got it but she was confused on what she was feeling at the moment. She knew deep inside that the two of them were just a best of friends but Train's words keep echoing in her mind. "Was it really something else?" She asked herself out loud, touching the two stuffed toy neko. The pair of cats represents them both.

Then, there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Saya said in her cheerful voice. She placed the toy on her lap and wondered who her visitor might be. A small, girly voice replied happily. "It's us, Saya-chan!" A little girl and a young man appeared before the door. Saya grinned at Train but he could not grin back. The little girl removed her mint beret cap and fixed her short black hair. She jumped at Saya's bed to see how she was doing. Train just placed the bag he was carrying at the table beside Saya's bed, where there were 3 bottles of milk inside it. He did not say anything and left the room in silence.

"Wait, mister!" the little girl said but Saya stopped her. She shook her head and gave the child a weak smile.

* * *

A refreshing morning welcomed Train as he opened his sleepy cat-like eyes. He had not realized that he had fallen asleep at a bench nearby the hospital. It was a good thing no one dared to ask him to leave or else it would really be an awful night for him. He yawned widely and looked at the people staring at him. He laughed timidly and then, stood up and left. His stomach was growling madly. Slowly, he started to crawl like a worm. He was really hungry and had no strength of moving his feet any longer. Then, a concerned person suddenly carried him like a child and threw him inside a diner. Train ate hungrily as the girl stared at him in amazement. "Man, aren't you eating anything at all? You do look thin to me."

"Sobby bor de drouble Omi." Train said with his mouth full of food.

"Don't talk when your mouth is full." Omi laughed hysterically. She wiped Train's lips and looked at him seriously. She sighed and then, held his hands. "Is she giving you a hard time?"

Train could not swallow the food he was chewing as he heard it. He almost choked if Omi had not given him something to drink. "Well? Is she?"

"W – What are you talking about?" Train asked as he looked away.

"You _do_ know what the heck I am talking about. Spill it out." Omi touched his hands.

* * *

"Get going then." Rin pushed Saya forward.

Saya turned around and gave her a weird look. She had just gotten out of the hospital after a week and now she had been told to wear something she was not used to. She was wearing a v – neckline, white dress and black high-heeled shoes. "I'm – not really – u – used in wearing these things. Where is my yukata, anyway?"

"It's still wet I guess. Instead of wearing a patient's clothing, you should at least wear something else and I guess it suits you." Rin winked. "Now, go on. Find him. I'm sure he's still around the city."

"How could you say that? He's not even visiting me after – after, he had said those words." Saya's voice drained away as she walked farther together with Eve.

Eve noticed that tears were falling uncontrollably from Saya's eyes. She gave her a handkerchief and said, "Don't worry, I'm sure he's just out there, waiting for you as he always does."

Saya's tears stopped falling upon hearing this.


	29. Reunited Once Again

Saya could not believe her ears. Train was always there for her. She did care for him though but she could not accept Train's feelings for her; it was too much. She really thought that they were just a best of friends and now. . .

"Train-kun?" Saya and Eve came to a halt. The two of them were standing at the diner where an odd sight could be seen. Train was eating hungrily; bit of the sauce splattered on his clothes and Omi was watching him. She would wipe his lips and his clothes whenever he chews. "He seems to be enjoying himself. I might as well see him later." Saya shrugged as she walked away. She was not used to wearing high heeled shoes but it was as tall as her previous slippers so she did not mind. She started singing again as she searched for something to drink. Eve followed behind.

Train gulped another bottle of milk after finishing the meal. He kept changing the subject whenever Omi asks about Saya. Omi could not take it anymore; she wanted to know the truth. She slammed her fists on the table as several origamis appeared out of nowhere. Everyone became still and silent; they were all staring at Train and the origamis around him. Train's ears moved; he just heard something peculiar amidst the silence around the diner.

"Hey, I don't want any trouble now. Just do it outside. I have other customers you know!" the fat, bald man yelled. He had his hands pointing outside.

"Don't worry; they won't attack him if he does what I say." Omi reassured. She turned to Train and winked and mouthed the words 'stay'. Train had a feeling Omi would come after that familiar voice he had heard awhile ago. He had to stop her; Saya just came out of the hospital and he could not afford to lose her again. _Lose her again? How many times it already happened and I didn't even learn? Could it be that Omi would . . . ?_ Train did not brought out his Hades. Instead, he fired it downwards and the bullet bounced left and right until all the origamis were hit. What Train did not know was that all of them contained gun powder. The diner was filled with explosion. He carried all the customers as well as the owner outside the diner and his feet scampered to where the singing voice was headed. The diner owner was not pleased at all even if Train saved his life. He kept saying, "It still doesn't pay the damage you've done for my diner, you sweepers!"

Only dogs would obey to the command _stay_. Besides, Train was a stray cat and no one owned him anymore, not even the Numbers. He would do anything he wished. And what he wanted to do now was. . .

Origamis in different form surrounded Train. He was sure that he had gotten rid of them all but why would they keep coming? Is it because their mistress told them to guard Train's every move? He could no longer see Omi; however, he was certain that the singing voice stopped. His mind was racing; he knew that Omi was hard to battle based from the injuries Saya er – his body actually – got from their previous battle (_from my previous work, It's Never Over... If you cannot remember, read it again._). His ears moved again; he heard a familiar shot and some tinkling. _Probably Saya's reflection shot._ Train grinned. Then, he fired at the abandoned building next to him. The wall fell into huge pieces. Everything was covered with dust and smoke and so, he made his way to where Saya and Omi could be. To his dismay, the origamis kept following him behind. He ignored them and moved on. But as soon as he did, each origami attacked him. They became as hard as metal which made even harder for Train to finish them with bullets. His bullets would bounce on each origami; it ended up firing back at him. "SAYAA!!!"

Saya turned around. "Is that – who I think it is?"

"What if it is? You don't mind me taking your _best friend_ along do you?" Omi said. An origami appeared from her hand and slowly it became a double katana, the weapon Haru used during a battle.

"I would agree if you promise me that you would not do anything to hurt him. He is a very lonely fellow and sometimes you have to read his face to know his mood." Saya clapped her mouth. How on earth could she say those things when she really does not remember who he really is?

"Aha! So what do you mean not hurt him? Physically or emotionally?" Omi asked as she disappeared from Saya's sight. There were already two holes on each of her kimono. Her arms were not hurt; it just passed thru her kimono.

"It doesn't matter." Saya replied as she blocked Omi with her gun.

"Look, if you're not going to fight back, I might as well inform you..." Omi's origamis duplicated in front of Saya's very eyes. They were on different forms but like Train's case, they were all made of metal, which would be difficult for a gun to handle. "That whoever wins in this battle will be with him!"

Saya's eyes widenend upon hearing this. So this is what it was all about? About winning Train like a trophy? She lowered down her arms and turned away. "You could have him all you want. He is not an award to be won by either of us. He is a human if you must know and he would decide for himself."

"You know," Every origami disappeared as Omi spoke, "I already knew I am defeated in this battle. From the very beginning, I realized why he had fallen for you."

Saya turned around, dumbstruck of what she was hearing from an enemy.

"You gave him the freedom to decide for himself and to care for others. You let him do what he wishes and what he feels like to do." Omi grinned as she walked towards Saya. Omi gave her hands to Saya, as a sign of surrendering. Saya accepted Omi's hands and shook. She did not know what was really happening. All she knows deep inside her heart was that Omi was a rival for Train's heart and other than that, she was also a friend.

Omi disappeared from Saya's sight the moment Saya turned around. Omi then, reappeared before Train, who was almost injured because of the explosives. "Don't lose her again. She is precious, I know it."

When the smoke cleared out, Train coughed, "Wh – What did you do to her? Where is she?" He held Omi so high with his arms trembling; his vision was doubling and he could not even hear his own voice. Omi held his hands gently until he brought her down. "She is fine. No need to worry. But I really don't know if she is ready to face you. Anyway, you could still come to me at the clock tower this midnight. There is something I need to give you even if I know that you already chose her over me." Train could not speak. Omi's voice was like a bomb exploding in his ears, although he definitely caught her last 3 sentences. He nodded before he passed out. He could hear Omi ordering her origami to stay away from him.

Train finally woke up and realized that it was already midnight. His body was no longer trembling and he could hear well. He gazed at his body; it was as if nothing really happened to him. Beside him was a black, origami cat with a message around its body in white letters. _Meet me at the clock tower. Midnight._

The bright full moon shone over the tall clock tower at the midst of the city. A girl was standing near the clock, waiting for his arrival. Train jumped from building to building to reach the tower and when he was almost there, he realized that it was not Omi who was waiting, it was. . .

Train's heart leaped. Omi told him that she would give something to him. The girl was singing happily at the clock tower, with her white yukata swaying with the wind (Saya changed after Rin and Eve were out of sight). She was also holding an origami opposite color to Train's. Is it possible that Omi was referring to Saya? Saya Minatsuki took Train's hands and danced as she chuckled. Train could not dance very well. His vision seemed to be doubling as the two of them swayed around and around the clock. It came to the point that they were dancing really slow, until Train's arms were on Saya's waist. Their faces were so close to each other. They were both panting for what they have done. Slowly, Train whispered something on Saya's ears and then, his face started to grow red and he held Saya's face up close to him. His lips were trembling. He was afraid Saya would push him away or punch him at the face once again, but he was wrong. Her eyes were closed as if waiting for him to finally kiss her. Train looked at her with downcast eyes and finally locked his lips to hers.

_

* * *

_

Well, that's it! This is the final chapter! At last, I finally made it! I thought I wasn't going to finish it. Goodness. Well, thanks for all your reviews: it may be a critic or praise. Hence it made me become a better writer. Thanks again!


End file.
